Four Seasons
by Noalovegood
Summary: Son adolescentes, son rebeldes y están a punto de comprender que conectar puede ser tan sencillo como repelerse. Cuatro son las estaciones que engloban esta historia; una por cada año en el tránsito de la adolescencia a la adultez. Dos son los caminos que se entrelazan en este relato formulando un único destino: ayudarse mutuamente.
1. Summer

**Spin-off de mi fic El interior de las hadas, se puede leer de forma individual ya que se basa en el pasado de dos personajes.**

* * *

 **1\. Summer**

— _Mirajane —_

Colocó con destreza el relleno bajo la tela del sujetador, alzando sus minúsculos pechos a través de un escote pronunciado. Anudó su alta coleta y volteó su cuerpo ante el espejo analizando su aspecto. Hinchó el pecho, entubado en el estrecho top negro que contrastaba con su pálida tripa. Los shorts, pequeños y ajustados, dejaban sus redondeados muslos al descubierto.

Revisó por última vez su imagen y sonrió triunfante.

Un día más combatía contra los complejos que la sociedad marcaba a base de mostrar su anatomía sin tapujos. Su piel era el templo a través del cual manifestaba su «yo» interior: usaba las prendas para reivindicarse y el maquillaje y su larga melena para experimentar con el arte. Ella era la única dueña de su cuerpo y nada ni nadie tenía el poder de imponerle reglas ni restringir su libertad de expresión...

—¡Mirajane!

Salvo su madre.

Echó un último vistazo en el espejo con la esperanza de no acarrear ninguna reprimenda y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando entró, el olor del desayuno le abrió el apetito. Su madre cocinaba de espaldas a ella, mientras escuchaba a su hijo recitarle el poema que le había dedicado. Lisanna abrió los ojos de par en par al contemplar a su hermana, pero ésta ignoró su expresión horrorizada y saludó alegre a la familia. La sonrira se esfumó cuando su madre dejo caer las tostadas.

—No vas a salir así a la calle.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Mirajane cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué vas medio desnuda? —cuestionó irónica.

—En consecuencia si me violan es culpa mía por provocar —se sentó para ayudar a la familia a preparar los sandwich del almuerzo mientras sus hermanos observaban la escena en silencio—. Eso es muy machista, mamá —la mujer abrió sus ojos negros anonadada.

—¿Vas a hablarme del discurso feminista a mí? —la adulta no pudo más que reír; por algo había sido activista durante toda su juventud en su país natal, donde la prostitución infantil y la ablación femenina estaban a la orden del día— Cariño —posó su mano color ebano en el hombro lechoso de su hija—, sabes perfectamente que no juzgo el modo de vestir de las personas, pero no soy partidaria de la sexualización de las niñas. Y tú, todavía eres pequeña. ¡Por favor, si solo hace dos meses que te vino la regla!

—¡Mamá! —arrugó la nariz; Elf se ruborizó y Lis carcajeó— Además, dentro de poco cumpliré catorce...

—Y seguirás siendo mi niña. Anda, ves a cambiarte. Y ni se te ocurra colocarte lo mismo a mis espaldas.

—Vaaaaale —contestó enfurruñada. Cuando regresó tenía una camiseta violeta tan ancha y larga que casi le servía de vestido. Acto seguido, besó a su madre y marchó con sus hermanos.

El instituto había finalizado, lo cual significaba que Mirajane iniciaba su período vacacional. O mejor dicho: su etapa _laboral_. Desde mediados de junio hasta principios de septiembre los hermanos Strauss —como muchos otros jóvenes y niños del barrio— acudían al centro educativo del profesor, ya jubilado, Makarov Dreyar. El anciano era el tipo de personaje propio de films protagonizados por adolescentes problemáticos guiados por un tutor salvador.

Makarov era originario del barrio —uno de los más conflictivos y marginales de la gran ciudad—; una de las pocas excepciones que había logrado prosperar. Ya superados los veinticinco años decidió enfrascarse en el apasionante mundo de la enseñanza, compaginando sus estudios con la paternidad, hasta licenciarse en la carrera logrando una plaza en uno de los mejores colegios del país. Acumuló una gran suma de dinero tras años de intenso trabajo, pidió la excedencia y regresó para asentarse en la casa familiar que atesoraba gracias a una herencia patrimonial donde estableció su propio centro de estudios gratuito para los bástagos del barrio. La única condición para dar clases era la colaboración de materiales o apoyo.

Mirajane, al ser de las más veteranas en _Fairy Tail_ —el susodicho centro—, era una de las encargadas junto a su amiga Cana del Cómite Responsable, un grupo que Makarov había creado para encomendarles tareas y auxiliar al anciano en las actividades del centro. Lo que se traducía en aquel primer día en «pasar la mañana de tienda en tienda, buscando las mejores gangas para recolectar materiales.» Mientras, sus hermanos pequeños pasarían el tiempo bajo la autoridad del señor Dreyar.

—¡Uhhh, pero si es la tía más sexy de todo el barrio! —Mirajane rio al vislumbrar a Cana sentada en las escaleras de la puerta de _Fairy Tail_ con una bebida energética en una mano y la cabeza apoyada en otra _._ Los hermanos Strauss saludaron a la castaña— El resto de críos ya están dentro, así que pasad mini albinitos —colocó una hoja de papel en la cara de su amiga—. Aquí las obligaciones del día de hoy; aunque siempre podemos escaquearnos y vivir un tórrido romance adolescente.

—¡Venga ya idiota! —Mirajane la golpeó divertida mientras caminaban en hacia las tiendas del barrio— ¿Nunca te cansas de bromear?

—¿Quién ha dicho que esté de coña? —rodeó con amiguismo los hombros de Mira— Además, hoy necesito mimos. No he dormido una mierda, mi hermano ha aprovechado que Gildarts trabajaba para llevarse a una y si soy sincera no sé si follaba con una humana o una cochinilla.

—Joder, te pasas mucho —la albina carcajeó.

—Cómo se nota que no has tenido que aguantar esos insufribles «¡aaah, ahhh!», he estado a nada de entrar y decirle: «tía si vas a fingir el porno no sirve de modelo. Si mi hermano es un inepto mejor escúpelo antes de que se le suba más el ego» Al menos cuando Gildarts trae a alguna los gemidos no se te meten en el cráneo.

—No sé cómo aguantas tanta pervesión en casa —se estremeció—. Siento náuseas sólo de pensar que mis padres pueden tener relaciones.

—¡Bah! Cuando creces en un entorno tan _hippie_ hablar de sexo es tan cotidiano como hablar del tiempo. Me lo tomo como un seguro: en el futuro llevaré a alguien y tendrán que soportarlo.

—¡Así se habla!

—Oh sí, lo tengo interiorizado. Me llevaré una chica guapa y... Eh, ¿quiénes son?

Ambas amigas se pararon en la esquina de la calle, justo en la zona final del barrio que daba inicio a otra calle colindante donde se ubicaban las tiendas más próximas a la zona. En uno de los edificios al lado de un amplio descampado un grupo de desconocidas descargaba cajas de mudanza. La adulta era una mujer joven que parecía malhumorada, moviéndose agil incluso con los altos tacones sobre los que se levantaba. Una adolescente de la edad de las chicas, con idéntica cabellera escarlata que la mujer seguía sus pasos dubitativa. Correteando a su alrededor había dos niñas pequeñas que no dejaban de aclamar la atención. Mirajane se fijó en la mirada seria de la pelirroja menor, quien seguía cual soldado las órdenes de su madre.

—Parece que tenemos nuevas inquilinas en el barrio —murmuró.

—Pues con la pinta que traen más vale que se vuelvan corriendo por donde han venido o se las comerán —añadió Cana— Anda vamos, ya tendremos tiempo de conocerlas.

Prosiguieron con su marcha parando en cada una de las tiendecillas hasta llenar hasta arriba el carrito de la compra que el anciano les proporcionaba. Dentro había lápices de colores, cuadernos, carpetas, bolígrafos, comida envasada para las meriendas y almuerzos etc. Lograron recolectarlo todo antes de la hora prevista, por lo que decidieron pasar por una tienda de música que llevaba poco tiempo por la zona. Una vez dentro, pasearon mirando los CD's, los discos antiguos y escuchando singles en los altavoces.

La albina extendió los dedos hacia el último de los álbunes de Johnny Cash cuando se percató de que una mano mucho más grande que la suya hacía exactamente lo mismo. Alzó la vista desafiante, pese a no contar con el importe suficiente como para darse un capricho. Chocó con unos ojos de un intenso azul marino, adornado uno de ellos con una atípica cicatriz que acompañaba a las que se vislumbraban en su cabeza rapada. «Se ha deshecho de su mata de pelo —observó—. Parece un verdadero delincuente» El chico, dos palmos más alto que ella la contemplaba todavía con los cascos puestos y la expresión impasible mientras sujetaba con firmeza el álbum. Cana, quien estaba absorta ojeando unas revistas, regresó al lado de su amiga desconcertada por el adubto silencio de la chica ante el desconocido.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Lo conoces? —le susurró al oído. Ella soltó el álbum como si nada y se dirigió al dependiente preguntándole sobre el precio de una guitarra de segunda mano con la esperanza de que hubiera bajado desde la última vez. Una vez fuera y de regreso a _Fairy Tail_ , Cana no dudó en indagar.

—Oye ¿quién era el Eminem ese? Casi sale ardiendo el local con esas miradas que os echabáis, claro que no sabría decir si había más odio que deseo —Mira no pudo evitar reír ante tal comparativa con el rapero, más ahora que se había rapado el pelo.

—Es el nieto de Makarov.

—¿Makarov tiene un nieto? Espera, eso significa que tiene un hijo u hija...

—Sí, tú no lo conoces porque el verano pasado os fuistéis de vacaciones. Yo también aluciné cuando supe de su existencia, aunque desconozco si tiene hijo o hija o si tiene más nietos.

—¿Conoces a ese tío desde hace un año y no has hablado nunca de él? Madre mía, a ti te gusta el Slim Shady.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? No lo he nombrado porque es un capullo, apenas coincidimos y aún así me cae fatal —«aunque ayudó a Elfman cuando aquéllos cabrones se metieron con él...»

—Lo que tú digas, pero el Eminem te humedece la entrepierna. ¡Au! —Mira la golpeó— Te veo de aquí unos años cantándole «I think I love you baby, I think I love you too... They call me Superman...» ¡Ahhh! —la castaña rompió a correr con el carrito a rastras cuando oteó a Mira lanzándole una carpeta a la cabeza y persiguiéndola.

Ambas tropezaron, esparciendo por el suelo el material y recogiéndolo como podían entre risas ahogadas.

•••

Aquella semana le tocaba a su padre preparar el desayuno, ya que los progenitores Strauss trabajaban a turnos y rara vez coincidían en el mismo horario, teniendo solo los domingos para reunirse en familia. Mira se levantó más temprano que cuando su madre libraba de mañana, ya que las habilidades culinarias de su padre dejaban mucho que desear.

—Buenos días cielo —comentó alegre el hombre con sus brillantes ojos azules cargados de ilusión. «Pobrecito, le encanta cocinarnos pese a que se le da fatal»

—Hola papi —miró extrañada—, ¿y mis hermanos?

—Veo que todavía tienes la memoria adormilada, cariño. Se quedaron en casa de Igneel.

—¡Oh! Eso significa que hoy no tengo que llevarles yo o... ¿tengo que pasar igual?

—Tranquila, Zeref les llevará —Mirajane resopló y su padre esbozó una sonrisa desenfadada. Su hija se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¡Podríamos aprovechar y jugar a algún juego! —ambos eran aficionados a juegos de mesa, pasión que no compartían con el resto de la familia. Él le apartó con cariño un mechón albino de la frente, el mismo color que heredaba de él.

—Me encantaría, pero el señor Dreyar te espera igualmente —ella puso los ojos en blanco— Mira, sabes que es una labor que el barrio necesita. Hay muchas familias que están en peor situación que la nuestra...

—Lo sé... pero me gustaría pasar tiempo juntos —él removió el cabello de su hija.

—El domingo. Es una promesa.

Ella asintió sonriente mientras terminaban el desayuno charlando de banalidades. Después se fue hasta Fairy Tail donde Makarov le esperaba. Esa mañana le tocaba hacer las tareas sin compañía pues Cana estaba indispuesta.

•••

Aunque echaba en falta a su alborotadora amiga disfrutaba caminando por las calles en total soledad. La única pega eran las altas temperaturas y el sol que calaba en su blanca piel propiciándole rojeces pese a los pegotes de protector solar con los que se embadurnaba a diario. Percibió el sudor de su frente recorriendo su rostro; harta de tanto bochorno entró en el quiosco donde compró un refresco. Buscó un atisbo de sombra en la acera y terminó por sentarse en el escalón de un portal cualquiera. Dejó la vista perdida en el movimiento de la calle: unos críos haciendo peripecias con sus bicis, unas señoras contándose a gritos el último cotilleo de la ventana de una casa a otra, unos jóvenes bailando al ritmo de la música de sus teléfonos móviles, los coches circulando arriba y abajo...

Frunció el ceño observando la escena de la acera de enfrente. Un chico alto, con andares bruscos y algún que otro tic nervioso. Sus ropajes anchos y su cabeza rapada lo delataban. Lo conocía. Prestó atención a sus movimientos, unos que aclamaban la atención de unos tipos en un automóvil. Tras contemplar sus actos durante unos minutos, divisó la llegada de un tipo rubio y bajito con el que intercambió un saludo un tanto sospechoso. Convencida de lo sucedido, Mira recogió sus cosas y se encaminó decidida hasta él ahora que de nuevo estaba solo.

Estaba cabreada. Vale que no le cayese bien y sólo le ofreciera el beneficio de la duda por haber sido amable con Elfman. Pero no iba a permitir que «jodiera» al viejo; aunque nunca lo admitía, Makarov era como un miembro más de su familia.

—¡Tú! —el aludido ni se inmutó— Te estoy hablando, eh. ¡No me ignores! —harta, le propinó un empujón.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—Lo necesario para llamar tu atención —espetó.

—Si quieres una cita ponte a la cola, niña.

—Primero: que estés subdesarrollado y trafiques con mierda no te hace mayor. Creo recordar que sólo me sacas un año —él le dio la espalda; ella se colocó en su punto de mira otra vez—. Y segundo, no subas tanto los humos Slim Shady de pacotilla que esta «niña» no tiene interés alguno en ti.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —ahora fue Mira quien ignoró su pregunta.

—Me importa un bledo los negocios que te traigas donde sea que vivas el resto del año, pero vas a meter en problemas a tu abuelo si sigues en esta línea.

—Cállate y pírate —le enseñó el dedo corazón.

—Oye, no me mandes callar —señaló con un dedo—. Será mejor que dejes este jueguecito...

—¿O qué? ¿Se lo contarás a mi abuelo? —dibujó una sonrisa ladina. Ella ni se lo pensó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué? Espera —trató de agarrarla, pero ella ya se había escabullido en dirección al centro—, ¿sabes que eso no es nada legal? Podemos solucionarlo de otra manera. ¡Espera!

Mirajane le respondió mostrándole el dedo corazón mientras el joven la contemplaba marcharse inmóvil, ya que no podía moverse de aquella calle hasta pasadas unas horas.

Tras quince minutos de paso ligero llegó hasta el centro cuando ya eran altas horas de la tarde. Como acostumbraba a hacer entro sin llamar y una vez dentro aclamó a gritos al anciano, al no obtener respuesta dedujo que se encontraba ausente, así que decidió marcharse.

—¡AH!

Lo que parecía un cadáver la miraba con ojos grandes y azules, unos pocos mechones de un rubio pálido se asomaban bajo un sombrero rosa pastel. El alto y delgado cuerpo de una mujer plantado frente a ella, con una bata fina y un caminador sobre el que sostenía sus dedos huesudos.

—Perdona bonita... ¿te he asustado? —murmuró con una voz tenue y pausada.

•••

Mirajane esperaba inquieta sentada en un sillón de la salita interna de la casa, mientras el aroma del té frío de melocotón acariaba su olfato. La mujer que se había presentado como la madre de Laxus reposaba frente a la albina con una expresión extrañamente sosegada. Según le había explicado Makarov se hallaba fuera en esos momentos, aunque no tardaría mucho en llegar.

—S-supongo que usted es la hija del señor Dreyar —comentó mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara dentro de la taza. Ella quedó callada durante unos segundos que se tornaron eternos para una incómoda Mirajane.

—Iván, el padre de Laxus, es en realidad su hijo. Aunque he de decir que el señor Dreyar se ha comportado como un verdadero padre conmigo, le estoy muy agradecida de que nos deje quedarnos. Laxus... —oteó a la adolescente como cuestionándose cuanta verdad relatar— ha tenido muchos problemas en nuestra antigua ciudad... él podría acabar en un reformatorio si continuase así. Cuando Makarov insistió en que vivíesemos con él no tuve más remedio que acceder, como puedes comprobar mi enfermedad no me permite estar encima de mi hijo todo lo que quisiera y... —vio la cara de circunstancias de la joven y se avergonzó— Perdóname, no... no sé por qué le estoy contando todo esto a una chiquilla.

La mujer sonrió y Mira se percató de que lo hacía con la boca cerrada. Sin saber por qué sintió el deseo de abrazarla y protegerla como si en lugar de una adulta se tratara de una niña abandonada.

—No se disculpe —le dedicó un gesto dulce—. Si ha venido aquí supongo que no conocerá a mucha gente con la de desahogarse. El viejo... quiero decir el señor Dreyar es un hombre muy ocupado y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para conversar.

—Qué jovencita tan amable, ahora entiendo por qué el señor Dreyar confía en ti. Dime ¿Laxus es amigo tuyo? —Mira asintió, confirmando la mentira— Él... me hubiera gustado tanto darle una vida diferente, si se mete en otro lío más se lo llevarán de mi lado y lo encerrarán en un reformatorio. Tampoco sé qué seria lo mejor para Laxus. Ojalá... —las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta y las tragó junto a las lágrimas— Por favor, ayúdale a apartarse de la mala vida. Yo... perdóname, no debería cargarte con algo así.

Mira se acercó hasta ella y posó su mano en la huesuda de ésta.

—Se lo prometo.

En ese instante Makarov entraba gritando a su nieto, con el rostro colorado y entre un puño una bolsa con las sustancias que el rubio estaba vendiendo. Laxus apretó la mandíbula al encontrarse a Mira sentada al lado de su progenitora y aguantó los reproches en silencio. La albina pudo comprobar como el delgado rostro de la mujer dibujaba una mueca de dolor tan intensa que la impulsó a intervenir.

—Señor Dreyar —todos los presentes dirigieron la atención hacia ella; Mira se quedó sin palabras mientras maquinaba qué decir—, es mío.

—¿Qué? —la respuesta del anciano fue la misma que resonó en la cabeza de la albina. «Estoy loca»— Mirajane no me hagas reír. Cana y tú sois un poco maleantes, pero ninguna de vuestras travesuras se puede equiparar a un tema tan serio como éste.

—Es... cierto —«piensa, piensa, piensa»—. No es exactamente mío, sino de un chico que conocí en el barrio. Yo le debía un favor y cuando he estado haciendo los recados le he pedido a Laxus que me lo guardara hasta mañana. Es un fallo mío, sé que está mal y no lo volveré a hacer. Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—Mirajane ¿eres consciente de la gravedad del asunto? Tus padres van a sentirse muy decepcionados contigo, me temo que tendremos que hacer una reunión urgente... —«¡No!» La sola idea de imaginar el rostro de dolor de su familia la atormentaba.

Makarov regañó durante largo rato a la muchacha; mientras las palabras se pegaban a sus oídos su vista se fijaba en la madre de Laxus. Las silenciosas lágrimas descendían por su rostro observando aflijida a su hijo mientras él le apartaba la mirada. Fue ahí cuando Mira comprendió algo: la mentira había calado en Makarov, mas ella sabía la verdad.

•••

La semana siguiente Mira vivió con miedo en el cuerpo de que Makarov relatara a sus padres lo sucedido, aunque por fortuna el momento nunca llegó. Sin embargo, el malestar la atormentaba un día tras otro, pues percibía que el hombre tardaría mucho en depositar la confianza de nuevo en ella. Tal era su ansiedad que permanecía más horas de las acordadas en el centro, aunque Cana le insistía a menudo que olvidara el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, sus remordimientos se basaban en una mentira.

Una tarde se sentó en las escaleras del centro cuando ya estaba cerrado, esperando la llegada del anciano para darle las llaves. Laxus llegaba en ese momento, hecho que la albina aprovechó para esbozar una expresión de desagrado y girarle la cara. Él pasó de largo y entró en la casa. «Idiota, jodes a todo el mundo a tu paso y soy yo quien se traga el malestar» Refunfuñando no se percató de la compañía hasta que la guitarra con la que soñaba se presentó ante sus ojos. Miró hacia arriba, Laxus la sostenía con la vista fija en dirección contraria. La albina no daba crédito a lo que veía. «¿Acaso estoy soñando?» se cuestionó.

—No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben —reprochó de mala gana—. Pero... —añadió con voz sutil— gracias.

Acto seguido entró de nuevo en la casa dejando a Mira a solas con su guitarra. La acarició con sutileza, deslizó los dedos por las cuerdas, olió el aroma del instrumento y cuando supo que nadie más le miraba, sonrió satisfecha.

 **Aclaraciones:** Slim Shady es un apodo del propio Eminem, la canción en inglés que canta Cana es un fragmento de una canción de éste llamada: _Superman_

 **N/A:** Hi, este fic estará formado por cuatro capítulos, dos contados desde la perspectiva de Mira y dos desde la de Laxus. Narran el pasado de los personajes según el hilo narrativo de mi fic El Interior de las Hadas. Si has leído este spin-off sin leer el original no te preocupes porque se puede seguir el hilo sin problema; si por el contrario has llegado aquí por seguir el propio fic podrás ver que hay cosas que hacen referencia a éste. De cualquier modo, espero que sea del agrado. Gracias por leer, feliz navidad y felices fiestas.

Si alguien ve fallos agradecería mucho que me lo comentase, editar es una tarea que no siempre es exitosa xD


	2. Autumn

**2\. Autumn**

— Laxus —

La siguiente clase había dado comienzo y Laxus no se percató del cambio hasta pasado un buen rato. Su vista permanecía fija en las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles de la calle; los estudios no le interesaban. Había repetido un curso, le era indiferente hacerlo de nuevo hasta que se hartasen de recluirlo entre esas cuatro paredes de cemento y le dejaran marcharse. Todos los días transcurrían como clones los unos de los otros. Llegaba, se sentaba durante cinco horas, alteraba un poco el orden para quedarse castigado una hora extra y alargar el tiempo de salida. Finalizaba su jornada académica; empezaba su jornada laboral. Esperaba durante horas en una calle, aclamando la atención de una clientela cada vez más exigente. Se helaba las puntas de los dedos y se le calaba el frío en los huesos. Anochecía. Regresaba a casa. Su abuelo preparaba el trabajo para el día siguiente; su madre buscaba entablar una conversación con él sin éxito. Veía su huesudo rostro romperse antes de marcharse a la cama. Después, Laxus buscaba refugio en la soledad de su cuarto con los ojos clavados en el techo, pasando en vela gran parte de las noches intentado hallar una solución a su complicada situación.

—Señorita Strauss suba a la tarima para exponer su trabajo.

El apellido lo alertó. Mantuvo el rostro de cara a la ventana, pero rodó los ojos hacia la chica. Sostenía unas hojas entre los dedos funcionando como _atrezzo_ , ya que exponía sin necesidad de éstas. Notó un tic en la pierna derecha, la cual movía con cierto nerviosismo. La escuchó con atención:

—El arte de Nina Simone, cuyo nombre real fue Eunice Waymon, está marcado por un fuerte estilo personal. En su trayectoria musical se puede apreciar su evolución como persona. Desde la música clásica que siempre acompañó su particular voz a las canciones de crítica sociopolítica que, si bien visibilizó a través del arte a un colectivo oprimido por la segregación racial, también este nuevo camino terminó por apartarla del estrellato que la había acompañado hasta la fecha. Aquella mujer que una vez dijo que su única meta era convertirse en la primera pianista clásica negra reconocida de EEUU, acabó por convertirse en un icono de la lucha contra el razismo.

—Para eso habla de Martin Luther King y no de una mujer. ¡Feminazi! —un idiota interrumpió el discurso de la albina, ésta le dedicó una gélida mirada cortante cual cuchilla y prosiguió como si nada.

—Como iba diciendo, la obra de Nina Simone no sólo estuvo influenciada por su contexto, sino también por su vida personal. Su marido dirigió su carrera y cierto es que la impulsó hacia la fama... a cambio de sobre explotarla, alejándola de su hija en común y forzándola a hacer bolos cuando no lo deseaba. Podría decirse que Andy Stroud tenía las cualidades necesarias para ser un manager eficiente ya que cumplió con creces su objetivo, pese a que Nina se encontraba en un estado tan peyorativo que se medicaba antes de salir al escenario debido a su depresión. El control que poseía sobre la cantante se incrementó cuando años más tarde Nina confesó haber recibido palizas y violaciones por parte de su esposo, confirmando el temor que sentía hacía él. Algo que el propio Andy admitió en una entrevista mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios...

El relato transportó al rubio hacia un tiempo muy lejano. Quizá porque la historia de la artista le traía recuerdos amargos. No recordaba la cara de Iván Dreyar. Cuando buscaba su rostro sólo obtenía una mancha borrosa. Sin embargo, tenía grabado en su mente las veces que sacaba a rastras a su madre de casa para obligarla a ejercer en la calle. Una vez, incluso, vio como la bajaba escaleras abajo tirándola del pelo hasta quedarse con un mechón entre sus ásperas manos. Él corría hasta su rincón, donde esperaba sin moverse durante horas, sentado en el suelo helado. Quizá era un prefacio futuro; la vida le ofrecía una preparación previa para soportar el tiempo inmóvil en un mismo lugar. Cuando su madre regresaba fingía que no pasaba nada, le sonreía y lo buscaba para cuidar de él. Aunque Laxus no sabía si disfrutar de aquellos pequeños instantes de felicidad a sabiendas de lo efímeros que eran. Se convirtió en un niño taciturno y solitario que desahogaba su frustración golpeando a otros. Aún así, la mujer luchaba por encontrar un nexo entre ambos, manteniéndose serena siempre que estaba presente con tal de endulzarle la realidad. Aunque el niño se distanciaba ella no frenaba en su intento: cada día se tragaba las lágrimas y sonreía con más fuerza.

Hasta que un día Iván le rompió los dientes y dejó de sonreír.

Su aspecto se deterioró, ya no resultaba atractiva para los hombres. Así que decidió que ya no era rentable y se marchó. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Iván Dreyar.

Al poco tiempo, un hombre mayor les visitó y se presentó como Makarov. Había llegado hasta la ciudad siguiendo la pista de su hijo, de quien no sabía nada desde hacía años. El señor habló durante horas con su madre mientras Laxus escuchaba tras la puerta en silencio. Les ofreció un hogar, quizá para compensar el tiempo no dedicado a su vástago. Ella no dudó en confesarle la verdad: ni siquiera sabía si Laxus era hijo de Iván.

—¡Cállate!

El grito de Mira lo transportó de nuevo a la clase. La chica estaba furiosa, apretando los puños con rabia.

—Señorita Strauss, guarde su temperamento por favor —espetó el maestro.

—¿No va a decirle nada? No ha parado de insultarme desde que he comenzado.

—A decir verdad parte de razón no le falta. Debía hablar de la obra del artista y en su lugar ha efectuado una exposición muy subjetiva sobre feminismo, segregación racial y derechos humanos. No se ha ajustado a las exigencias.

—¿Cómo quiere que le hable de su música sin contextualizarla?

—Eso te pasa por ir de listilla, putilla blanca con sangre de negra —el profesor, junto a algunos de los alumnos rieron la gracia del compañero. Mira se hartó, cogió el borrador que había sobre la mesa y se lo lanzó en la cara.

Lo último que dijo el maestro antes de que sonara el timbre es que estaba castigada.

•••

Deslizó un trapo húmedo sobre la extensa longitud de la pizarra. Algunos apuntes matemáticos, conjugaciones en inglés y palabras malsonantes se borraron a su paso. Deseó que sus problemas se esfumaran con la misma facilidad. A su espalda, una Mirajane enfurruñaba arrastraba el mobiliario de mala gana, colocando las sillas en su sitio a patadas. Sin despejar la vista del verde horizonte de la pizarra murmuró:

—Acabarás cargándote algo e incrementarán tu castigo.

—¡Cállate! —Laxus la miró de reojo— ¡Yo no debería estar aquí!

—¿Por qué? ¿Te crees mejor que yo? —soltó seco. Ella subió la tarima, arrimándose y clavando su mirada azulada.

—Sí.

Él se apoyó sobre la pizarra, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y comentando con tono huraño:

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te hace especial, princesa?

—Yo no jodo a mi madre trabajando en negocios ilegales.

«No tienes ni puta idea de mis razones» pensó. Mira le dio la espalda y prosiguió con su tarea. Laxus tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Reanudó la limpieza, agotado, como si en lugar de dieciséis tuviera sesenta. Al principio, en su antigua ciudad, había vendido drogas para integrarse en un grupo. Su mecánica era simple en todo cuanto hacía en su vida: o comía o sería devorado. Más tarde, el hecho de que su madre no pudiera trabajar lo empujó a especializarse en el negocio. Ya no era un mero pasatiempo para demostrar su dureza en un barrio de depredadores. Era su medio de subsistencia. Cuando se mudaron con Makarov los ingresos del anciano descendieron. Entendió que el cambio de ciudad no suponía el empezar de cero que tanto había ansiado. Aprovechando que en los veranos ya había realizado algunos trabajillos eventuales para las mafias de la ciudad, acudió a ellos para ofrecerse como uno de sus «camellos». Su idea principal era abandonarlos en cuanto hubiese recaudado el dinero suficiente para aguantar hasta tener la edad legal para trabajar, pero hacía medio año de su aniversario y todavía no hallaba la manera de finalizar su infierno.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe dando paso a la amiga castaña de la albina. Laxus agarró el cubo de la fregona y empezó a limpiar el suelo de la tarima. No quería curiosear en la conversación de las féminas, pero el alto tono de Cana se lo dificultaba.

—¡Misógino de mierda! ¿Quieres qué le rayemos ese coche suyo que tanto ama? Seguro que mete su minúscula polla por el tubo de escape; podríamos arrancárselo... —Mirajane negó entre risas. Laxus arqueó ligeramente el labio, dibujando una mueca de desagrado imaginando al susodicho con su automóvil— ¿Y ahora qué? Justo hoy tengo que ayudar a Gildarts, no puedo esperarme hasta que acabe tu castigo...

—No importa, iré andando.

—¡Es casi una hora de pateo! —Cana solía acudir en bicicleta al instituto con Mira montada tras ella.

—Tengo unas piernas fuertes y jóvenes. Además, Elf recogerá a Lis del cole. Ya le he avisado antes por _WhatsApp_.

—Pero...

—Puedes venir conmigo.

Ambas contemplaron estupefactas a Laxus. Él siguió limpiando como si nada, incluso por las zonas reservadas al castigo de la albina. Deseó no haber dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba. Definitivamente la falta de sueño le pasaba factura. La castaña se le acercó, chafando el suelo mojado ante la ceñuda expresión del rubio.

—Eminem, ¿qué intenciones tienes con Mira? —sonrió juguetona.

—¡Eso! ¿Piensas qué me rendiré a tus encantos sólo porque acudas en «mi auxilio»?

—Vivimos a pocos minutos de distancia —espetó taciturno—. Me da igual que vengas o no, pero el trayecto lo tengo que hacer igual. ¿Te jode un poco de amabilidad o tienes miedo de descubrir que no eres superior a mí?

Ella lo desafió con la mirada y Laxus supo que se mordía la lengua porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Cana esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Acto seguido golpeó el cachete de Mira y arrastró sus pies hacia la salida del aula.

—Me piro que no quiero acabar quemada con vuestro fuego —les señaló con los índices—. ¡Usad protección pervertidillos! ¡Nos vemos mañana Mirajane!

—¡Cana eres idiota! —pese al insulto sabía que hablaba con cariño. Se giró ofuscada y con las manos en jarras cuestionó—: ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso esperas conseguir algo a cambio? —él rio con amargura, frotando con demasiada fuerza el suelo con la fregona.

—Claro, todos los hombres queremos follarnos a la exótica Mirajane Strauss —la albina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Teniendo en cuenta mis experiencias es difícil llegar a otra conclusión. Además tú...

—Yo soy un cretino que trafica con drogas y jode mucho a su madre. Sí, ya lo sé. Y tú una prejuiciosa de mierda que habla sin saber. Pero hasta un capullo como yo puede ser amable —se acercó hasta ella, acentuando la gran diferencia de estatura ahora que el joven había pegado otro gran tirón cosa que molestaba a la chica, puesto que alzó el mentón buscando sentirse menos pequeña—. Incluso sin buscar nada a cambio —le entregó un trapo—. Limpia tu parte, sólo te has dedicado a aporrear los muebles. Y no quiero quedarme hasta las tantas.

Ella le replicó, emprendiendo sus labores más enojada que antes, aunque con la actividad física se fue relajando. Al poco tiempo ambos recogieron el aula, acudieron hasta el docente de guardia y se marcharon en silencio. Una vez fuera se dirigieron hasta el parking, hacia la zona lateral donde los alumnos depositaban sus bicicletas o ciclomotores. La bici de Laxus era negra con ligeras líneas amarillas que le daban el aspecto de golpear su fondo oscuro por diversos rayos. Tenía un par de reposapíes en la parte trasera para poder llevar a un acompañante. El joven le quitó el candado mientras Mira mantenía su ceño fruncido.

—¡Laxus!

Buscó el origen de la llamada. Un rubio de larga melena alborotada recogida en una coleta y ojos como esferas sangrantes acudió hasta él. En lugar de divisar a su interlocutor, ojeó de arriba a abajo a la albina como memorizando cada centímetro de su piel.

—¿Qué estás mirando, idiota?

Laxus cogió del brazo al melenudo y tiró de él hasta alejarlo de la chica para evitar que tragara a semejante energúmeno. Mira les dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados y el más bajito de los dos continuó mirándola como si fuera un bistec. Silbó.

—Menudo culo de negra tiene esa blanquita ¿te la estás tirando?

—No.

—Deberías. Y luego me la prestas un rato —«si lo intentas te cortará las pelotas y se confeccionará un collar con ellas». Aunque la idea suscitó una breve sonrisa en el rubio, pronto recuperó el regusto amargo que provocaba la presencia de aquél idiota.

—Aún no es mi turno. ¿Qué quieres? —Zancrow se lamía los labios con sus esferas de fuego clavadas en el perfil de Mira. Laxus bufó asqueado, logrando su atención.

—El jefe la ha palmado.

Abrió los ojos, incrédulo. «¿Mi salvación ha llegado?» reflexionó esperanzado. Intentó que no se notara pero se le escapó una sonrisa. Por fortuna, Zancrow seguía babeando como un perro en celo y ni se percató. De pronto se giró con una cara que se le antojó desagradable, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Laxus.

—No te preocupes, tío. Su hijo acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Él se encargará del negocio.

Laxus asintió. «Demasiado bonito para ser verdad». La fortuna nunca le favorecía. Zancrow le explicó que esa misma noche se realizaría una reunión obligatoria con todos los miembros. «Perfecto. Siempre puedo cambiarme la cara a porrazos y escapar del país» reflexionó sarcástico. Asintió y se despidió del rubio menudo, acudiendo hasta Mirajane con pasos pesados.

•••

Pedaleó con una fuerza tan intensa como el silencio sostenido por ambos. Suponía que la albina seguía enfadada. Aunque en estos momentos su ira le importaba un bledo. Había saboreado la felicidad. Durante unos segundos, la sensación fue placentera. Esa era la gracia de la dicha, que era tan efímera que todo el mundo se mataba por experimentarla. Las desgracias podrían transcurrir en el mismo lapso de tiempo, la diferencia es que su prolongación en el tiempo siempre parecía eterna. Maldijo hasta sus muertos, esos que para él eran meros desconocidos.

Sólo deseaba dos cosas en la vida: que la enfermedad de su madre mermara y abandonar su trabajo.

Simples peticiones demasiado grandes para él.

Iba ofuscado y no se percató del barullo al final de la calle. Un grupo de críos se abalanzaba sobre otro ante la estremecedora figura de una niña pequeña. Notó a Mira bajar de los reposapíes y correr como alma que lleva al diablo hasta la trifulca. Laxus frenó con un derrape, contemplando los hechos. El grupito de jóvenes adolescentes huyó de la enfurecida albina. El muchacho apaleado no era otro que el mediano de los Strauss, quien lloriqueaba tirado en el suelo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, siendo consolado por su hermana pequeña. Laxus cogió su bici, encaminándose hasta ellos a paso lento.

—¡VOLVED AQUÍ CABRONES DE MIERDA!

—Mira, basta... —murmuró entre llantos el albino.

—Dime sus nombres —la chica miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro—. Te juro que mañana los busco por el insti y los reviento.

—Por favor Mira no... —la albina no dejaba de blasfemar y hasta la pequeña intervino.

—Mira, Elf no quiere eso... —la ignoró.

—¡MIRAJANE! —el chico logró ganarse la atención de su hermana— ¡Si les pegas me llamarán nenaza o marica y se reirán más de mí!

Ella se silenció, observándole con impotencia. Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa como los apretados puños a cada lado de sus caderas. Laxus se encontraba a la altura de los pequeños; ambos lo analizaron con atención con ojos temerosos. La niña buscó cobijo agarrando la mano del mediano y éste deslizó sus ojos negros fugazmente sobre el rubio. Sabía que aquél era su primer año de instituto y que sólo se llevaba un par de años con Mira. Sin embargo, su estatura era pequeña para su edad en comparación con otros chicos de su clase. Asimismo, su anatomía entrada en carnes acentuaba su aspecto de «pringado». En cierta manera, le recordaba a su pasado.

—Elf, por mucho que te digan ser una «nena» o un «marica» no es malo —la mayor lo ayudó a levantarse—. Nosotras también somos nenas y a Cana le gustan las chicas. Pero ¿verdad que somos geniales? —asintió y secó sus lágrimas con la manga.

—Chico —la intervención de Laxus desconcertó a la familia. Elfman le miró tembloroso—, pégame aquí con todas tus fuerzas —señaló su tripa. El albino abrió la boca y miró a su hermana confundido.

—¿Qué estás...? —Lax alzó la mano. Mira levantó una ceja anonadada e hizo un gesto a su hermano animándole a obedecer al rubio.

—Vamos, imagina que tienes a todos esos capullos delante y dame —con un puño tembloroso asestó un primer golpe sobre el ombligo del rubio—. ¿Eso es todo? Venga, chaval puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Hazlo con ganas!

La timidez del muchacho se fue apaciguando. Finalmente logró sacar la rabia reprimida llenando de golpes el estómago de Laxus. Aunque sus flácidos brazos evitaron el dolor, sirvió para desahogarse. El joven indicó al pequeño cómo posicionarse de la forma adecuada para asestar golpes con mayor potencia y defenderse de éstos. Una vez animado, retomaron el camino hacia casa. Mira se acercó al oído del rubio.

—¿Acabas de enseñarle a mi hermano a ejercer la violencia? Mis padres te matarán, es un crío.

—Eres tú la que quería destrozar a chavales más pequeños que tú —ella achicó los ojos ofuscada—. Además, te guste o no protegerle no le beneficia. Si aprende a defenderse le respetaran. Aquí las cosas funcionan así.

Mirajane tiró adelante, cogiendo de la mano a su hermana pequeña y caminando con paso ligero. Elfman se posicionó junto a Laxus, quien caminaba arrastrando la bici a su lado. El muchacho entabló conversación, narrándole la razón de su acoso. Resultaba que en clase de lengua tenían como actividad realizar una creación literaria, donde Elfman desarrolló una poesía romántica que si bien la maestra elogió no surtió el mismo efecto en sus compañeros. Éstos siempre lo vapuleaban por su carácter sensible, reduciendo su comportamiento amable a un exceso de feminidad. Por esta razón, últimamente el mediano de los Strauss andaba obsesionado con la hombría, se pasaba las tardes mirando vídeos para mejorar su aspecto con ejercicio y alimentos. Aunque nada de lo que hiciese desarrollaba los músculos que anhelaba.

—Chaval, tu padre es un gigante. Dentro de un par de años serás su viva imagen. No tengas prisa por crecer, ya callarás bocas. Si me vieras hace unos años; era un renacuajo.

—¿En serio? —los ojos oscuros le brillaron cual estrellas— ¡Si eres enorme! Y... ¿contigo también se metían?

Laxus lo miró de soslayo. Depositó la palma de la mano sobre la cabeza del albino y frotó con cuidado. «No, chico. Yo era la otra cara del acoso. Esa que crea pesadillas en los otros niños y regala moratones.» Cambió de tema. Todavía quedaba un pequeño camino hasta sus casas.

•••

Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa, apartando los medicamentos de su madre. Ésta dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá con la tele encendida. La apagó y echó una segunda manta sobre el delicado cuerpo de la mujer. Su abuelo se encontraba en la sala donde daba clases de repaso, así que cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Nada más salir dio un brinco. Mirajane estaba plantada ante la puerta con la mano alzada a punto de llamar al timbre. Un acto que abandonó en cuanto se cruzó con él. No estaba de humor para discutir con ella así que siguió con su camino.

—Quería darte las gracias —sonaba como si arrancase las palabras a la fuerza. Él soltó una risa seca.

—Ya te he dicho que me la suda traerte si vamos al mismo destino.

—No... es por lo de mi hermano —la miró fijamente durante unos segundos; luego giró la cara.

—No lo he hecho por ti.

—Eso es lo de menos —ella siguió sus pasos—. ¿Adónde vas? —Laxus bufó.

—Empiezo a sentirme un poco acosado. Un tanto cínico de tu parte. No pega nada con tu discurso feminista.

—O puede que alguien me haya pedido vigilarte y resulta que no me muero por tus huesos —rodó los ojos asqueada.

—En tal caso, pírate. Te basta con saber que no voy a hacer nada bueno —Mira hizo caso omiso y caminó a su lado.

—¿Quién era el gilipollas melenudo de antes? ¿Un compañero de trabajo? —ante el silencio, prosiguió— También pasa droga ¿verdad? Oye Laxus ¿por qué lo haces?

De por sí la ansiedad lo estaba golpeando cada día con más fuerza. Tener a la joven torturándole a preguntas no mejoraba la situación. Ante tanta insistencia la cólera calentó su sangre hasta encenderle las venas. Golpeó la fachada de un piso, cortándole el paso a Mirajane, colocándose muy cerca de ella con el fin de que cada palabra que soltara le quedara bien clara.

—Porqué tienes razón. Eres mejor que yo. Soy escoria y disfruto jodiendo a mi enferma madre. O quizá te equivocas y estoy cogido por los huevos. Puede que no tenga otra alternativa.

Se quedó pegado a su cuerpo, tan cerca que podía notar el movimiento del pecho femenino al respirar. Le mantuvo la mirada con una entereza admirable. Otro tipo de persona se hubiera acobardado. Pero Mirajane Strauss no se amedrentaba con facilidad. Se separó de ella y marchó sin decir nada.

La furia lo devoraba por dentro. No estaba preparado para soportar ni un sólo día más deambulando por la calle en busca de clientes enganchados a las drogas. No obstante, había nacido para soportar situaciones insostenibles. Casi podía afirmarse que formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Una herencia legada de su amada madre.

•••

Las manos le quemaban después de horas aguantando la humedad de las calles. Siempre experimentaba el mismo proceso cuando el invierno estaba próximo. Sus dedos se transformaban en cubitos afilados y una vez helados sólo le quedaba el ardor doloroso. Al menos logró sacar un beneficio mayor que la tarde anterior, aunque desconocía si sería suficiente para su nuevo jefe. Estaba tan reventado que sólo deseaba coger la cama, incluso si no lograba dormir. Pero tenía esa maldita reunión. Al menos siendo viernes es posible que no le pusieran mala cara, podría colar que salía a cualquier encuentro con sus amigos. «Si es que se tragan que de verdad los tengo».

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una inusual carcajada procedente de su madre. Advirtió una voz femenina que la acompañaba. «No puede ser». Al entrar en el comedor la mujer permanecía sentada con el pie extendido mientras la albina le pintaba las uñas. Ambas charlaban como viejas amigas ignorando la presencia de un incrédulo Laxus. De pronto, Mira alzó sus azulados ojos hacia él y su madre giró su rostro automáticamente.

—¡Cariño! No me habías dicho que hoy saldrías con Mirajane a cenar —comentó con alegría—. ¡Es maravilloso! Me alegro tanto por vosotros.

Laxus simplemente escupió un sonido agudo. Estaba alucinado. La situación era demasiado surrealista para ser real. La joven se levantó despidiéndose con encanto de su madre, preparada para salir con el rubio por la puerta. Éste yacía paralizado sin saber qué decir, pero reaccionó siguiéndole la corriente. Besó a su progenitora y salió de la casa tras los pasos de Mira. Una vez fuera le recriminó su comportamiento.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

—Antes de que me sueltes un sermón voy a aclararte las cosas —le señaló con el dedo—. Antes he escuchado al subnormal de tu amiguito. No preguntes, tengo un oído agudo y él parece que vociferé para sordos. Sé que hoy tienes una reunión importante.

—¿Para qué me has planteado antes preguntas estúpidas si sabías la respuesta? —reprochó indignado.

—Porque necesitaba saberlo de tus labios —extendió su mano—. Vamos, te acompañaré. Por mis ovarios que hoy dejas esa mierda de trabajo —Laxus no pudo evitar soltar una risita histérica, fruto de la ansiedad acumulada.

—Estás peor de la cabeza de lo que me imaginaba —se señaló la sien—. Como un cencerro. No sabes lo que dices. Vete a casa y déjame en paz. ¿No te lo he dejado claro ya? —tiró de su brazo pero ella ni se inmutó.

—¡No! —él la contempló furioso pero Mira no se achantó— Tienes razón. Soy una prejuiciosa. Pensaba que lo hacías por hacerte el duro y ser guay. Pero no es así. Es por ella ¿verdad?

—¡He dicho que me dejes! —ella lo sujetó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Es por ella o no? —él se tragó las palabras y le giró la cara— Tú has ayudado a mi hermano y no lo has hecho por mí. Ahora yo quiero ayudarte y tampoco lo hago por ti. Hazlo por ella. Dame la mano, tu madre nos está mirando por la ventana y piensa que es una cita. Sólo será hasta que desaparezcamos de su campo de visión. Déjame acompañarte, quizá se me ocurra algo.

Laxus la oteó con atención. Sin saber si correr o permanecer a su lado. Tragó saliva; le dolió como cuando uno tiene anginas. Suspiró.

—Son aguas pantanosas, Mirajane. Podrías ahogarte.

—Lo sé.

«No, no lo sabes». Cogió su mano; tenía unos dedos cortos acordes a sus manos pequeñas. Se sorprendió. Pese al contraste con las suyas descubrió que encajaban como si su destino fuera entrelazarse.

•••

El aspecto del territorio Tártaros no distaba mucho de su barrio. Inmensos _graffitis_ adornaban las paredes, muchas fachadas necesitaban de una capa de pintura, algunas infraestructuras requerían una reforma urgente. Sin embargo, la noche en sus calles parecía más oscura y profunda. Se percibía en el aire el ambiente cargado; la tensión en los pocos viandantes que merodeaban sobre el asfalto. Laxus notó la inquietud en el silencio atípico de la joven. A decir verdad, él tampoco estaba calmado. Había mucho más movimiento que de costumbre en la zona, incluso se cruzó con rostros desconocidos de camino al edificio de la familia Geer. La presencia de extraños suscitó preguntas ¿acaso el cambio de jefe aportaría nuevos aires? ¿Le ofrecería aquéllo una ventaja a la hora de marcharse? De cualquier modo, no tenía más remedio que acudir a la reunión. Pese al desgaste emocional, una pequeña parte de él albergaba esperanza por cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

A poca distancia del edificio de la familia, sentía pisar los talones de los altos cimientos de la infraestructura. De un gris claro, se evidenciaba su importancia pues su fachada yacía impoluta. Si el edificio cobrara vida parecería un ser supremo entre mediocres mortales. Rodeando sus afueras, un grupo de personas hacía cola para entrar como si fuera un concierto. Al ser Laxus un miembro conocido atravesaron sin problemas en dirección a la entrada del edificio. Pasaron por delante de una joven de escasa ropa que los saludó coqueta, tirado en el suelo un hombre de mediana edad dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se inyectaba el contenido de una jeringuilla a través de sus venas. Justo cuando iban a entrar Mira escapó de su lado.

—¿Adónde...

La albina se encaminó hasta un grupito de adolescentes que charlaban en la cola. Al verla, uno de ellos escondió sin éxito el cigarrillo que portaba. Laxus pidió tiempo para el mastodonte que custodiaba la puerta y acudió con Mira. Cerca del grupo identificó al azabache que conversaba con la chica, un joven de la clase de al lado que provenía del barrio.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —le respondió a la albina. Ella tiró de su camiseta con rabia.

—¡Eres un crío de mierda! ¡Zeref vuelve a casa antes de que jodas tu vida! —él rio y se deshizo de su agarre.

—Apenas tienes unos meses más que yo. Además, no te las des de moralista que tú también estás aquí.

—Nosotros... —titubeó— tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Zeref colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y pegó una larga calada. Hizo un guiño a sus amigos para que lo siguieran y sonrió con expresión traviesa.

—Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes aquí —palpó su brazo en un gesto amistoso—. No te preocupes, Mira. Una vez responda a ciertas preguntas me alejaré de este mundillo —se acercó a su oreja, aunque la proximidad de Laxus le permitió oírlo todo—. Guarda mi pequeño secretillo y no le contaré a nadie tu presencia aquí.

Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó con sus colegas, cogiendo del hombro a un chico de edad aproximada de dorada cabellera. Una Mira estupefacta se lanzó de nuevo a interceptarlo, pero algo hizo que cambiara de opinión. Simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Miró a Laxus con ojos inquisidores.

—¿Vamos? —aunque en el fondo Laxus imaginó que realmente preguntaba «¿qué debería hacer con él?». El rubio asintió pese a que su verdadera respuesta hubiera sido «no lo sé».

Y era cierto. Una vez formabas parte de un mundo como aquél sólo sacabas una cosa en claro: nada saldría bien.

Reanudaron su camino, entrando de una vez en el edificio. Dentro, la masa de gente asfixiaba. Casi no podían traspasar la entrada, así que decidieron hacerse hueco hasta alcanzar las primeras filas. A lo lejos, Zancrow saludó a Laxus haciéndole señas obscenas sobre Mirajane, en esta ocasión ella no se percató; centraba su atención en la cháchara ofrecida por el anfitrión. Laxus alzó la vista hacia él. Era un hombre próximo a los cuarenta con una brillante cabellera negra recogida en una coleta. Parloteaba con tono sosegado, arrastrando las palabras con cierto aburrimiento, como si la reunión le resultara un plato pesado de digerir. De vez en cuando levantaba la copa de vino que tenía al lado para sorberlo a tragos pequeños, cuasi delicados; un detalle que se sintonizaba con su indumentaria elegante.

—... Esa son mis nuevas normas —«¡Mierda! Nos hemos demorado tanto que me lo he perdido todo»—. Como se dicen en los acuerdos matrimoniales, si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle para siempre —Laxus notó un leve empujón y se giró con los ojos como platos hacia la albina.

—Vamos —susurró—. Hazlo. Te acompaño si es preciso —él negó.

—¿Nadie? —repitió el nuevo jefe.

Entonces ocurrió. Mirajane propinó tal empujón al rubio que su larguirucho cuerpo a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. De pronto, se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas. El nuevo cabeza de familia apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, meneando los dedos de la otra con sutileza para instar a acercarse y hablar al rubio. Éste agachó la cabeza acongojado, cuyos nervios no le permitieron atisbar la presencia de Mira a su lado.

—S-señor... —«joder, no sé ni cómo se llama»— quisiera agradecerle el tiempo sirviendo a su familia. Pero... —engulló todo su terror, logrando alzar la mirada hacia su interlocutor— pero es mi deseo abandonarla. Por favor.

Se hizo el silencio. Laxus desconocía si el resto de presentes también escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón escapando de su pecho. Oteó al hombre. Para su sorpresa su vista se fijaba en la jovencita albina plantada al lado del adolescente. Deslizó los ojos hasta Laxus, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dejaría marchar a uno de los míos sin —ojeó de nuevo a Mirajane, desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies— obtener nada a cambio? —se dirigió a Laxus— Dime chaval ¿tu muñequita también trabaja para mí?

—«Tu muñequita» tiene nombre —se adelantó la aludida—. Mirajane. Úsalo.

Laxus se quedó pasmado. «Está como una cabra. Como este tío sea susceptible no saldremos enteros de aquí». Contempló al anfitrión expectante. Éste había abandonado su pose de aburrimiento, enderezado en su asiento con el vino danzando en el interior del cristal debido al contoneo de muñeca del hombre. Para asombro de Laxus, tenía una escueta sonrisa en los labios.

—Mirajane. Un nombre potente; como su dueña —abandonó la copa sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre ésta, inclinando su cuerpo como si la sala no estuviera abarrotada y la conversación fuera exclusiva—. A mis treinta y ocho años me he cruzado con muchas señoritas como tú. Mujeres temperamentales, hijas de barrios conflictivos que deciden endurecer su coraza antes que dejar que otros las hagan pedazos. Algunas incluso defendían ideales, pero al final, todas se conformaban con lo mismo. Riqueza, seguridad y estabilidad. Lo que las hacía únicas acababa por convertirlas en mediocres. ¿Qué buscas tú?

—Quiero que dejes marchar a Laxus —el hombre rio más alto.

—¿Nada más?

—Ajá.

—Mientes —en esta ocasión su sonrisa mostró todos sus dientes—. Te diré lo que veo —se acomodó en su asiento como si fuera un monarca a punto de ajusticiar a la plebe—: veo a una joven adolescente con un potencial oculto. Inteligente, avispada, con don de gentes y hermosa. Pero condenada a ser silenciada en un mundo de hombres. Una chica con expectativas y ambiciosa a la que no toman en serio por el simple hecho de proceder del seno de una familia humilde. Alguien que podría comerse el mundo pero tendrá que conformarse con sobrevivir. Un astuto demonio disfrazado de ángel. Yo podría darte todo cuanto quisieras; exprimir tu talentosa naturaleza.

Laxus miró de soslayo a la joven. Y aunque lo disimuló bastante bien, las piernas le temblaban. En cierta manera, era como desnudarle ante un grupo numeroso de personas sin rostro. Un trago desagradable. Mira ahogó su fragilidad cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, riendo.

—Claro, ahora resulta que mis sueños se cumplirán por convertirme en una de tus putas o traficante —comentó irónica. Él carcajeó.

—Esas tareas las reservo para las chicas conformistas de las que te he hablado. Reducir el talento que vislumbro en ti en empleos tan vulgares sería desperdiciarte. No, mi pequeña «empresa» también tiene otro tipo de negocios. Piensa que trabajamos con clientes prestigiosos. ¿Qué te parece convencer a tu amigo para que se quede e unirte a nuestra familia?

Ella lo contempló con ojos chispeantes. Laxus se estremeció; en pocas ocasiones había presenciado tanto coraje.

—Reiteró mi posición. Sólo quiero que Laxus sea libre.

El jefe esbozó una sonrisa austera. Indicó a uno de sus cabecillas que se acercara y emprendieron una conversación entre cuchicheos. De tanto en tanto, miraba a Laxus de reojo. «Esto ha sido una mala idea —pensó el rubio—. Encima no he tenido los cojones de enfrentarme a él. ¿Cuántas veces va a salvar mi culo esta chica?»

—Me informan que en los últimos meses no has logrado cubrir tu zona. Supongo que no estarás hundiéndome el negocio a propósito para marcharte ¿verdad?

—No señor... —mantuvo la vista. «Los mentirosos la apartan con mayor facilidad»— Últimamente la clientela exige mayor calidad...

—¿Insinúas qué mi producto no es bueno?

—Yo no... —el sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente. Controló la respiración y contó para sus adentros. «Uno, dos, tres...»

—Eso espero. No me gustaría tener que... —uno de los suyos le susurró algo en el oído y asintió con los ojos bien abiertos. Dedicó una sonrisa burlona al par de adolescentes que tenía ante sus ojos y se levantó— ¡Familia! Os anuncio que la selección de los nuevos integrantes ha terminado. Chaval —fijó su fría mirada en él—, márchate. Tengo cinco más para sustituirte mejor preparados que tú. Aunque —dibujó una sonrisa cruel—, ya sabes la despedida que le espera a los desertores.

Laxus asimiló las palabras con incredulidad. Se le deshizo el nudo en la garganta, depositándose en su paladar un sabor poco conocido. Tenía gusto a libertad; poco le faltaba para sentirla completamente en sus carnes. Realizó una reverencia que en cualquier otro contexto le hubiera parecido estúpida, pero no le importó la imagen que trasmitía a los demás. Por una vez en la vida dejaría de lado el orgullo a favor de su bienestar.

Ojeó a la albina, descubriendo un ceño fruncido que lo desconcertó. La instó a moverse, cuanto antes abandonaran el edificio más deprisa afrontaría su nueva situación. En la calle el ambiente no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo denso, sin embargo, el aire que inhalaba parecía fresco.

Deambularon con los labios sellados, algo que Laxus tardó en percibir debido a su ensimismamiento. Oteó el perfil serio de la chica, los ojos mirando a ninguna parte, los carnosos labios apretados. Por alguna razón supo identificar la emoción como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida: estaba preocupada. Carraspeó indeciso.

—Sé que no lo has hecho por mí, pero... gracias.

Ella lo observó con intensidad y sonrió con una dulzura que Lax desconocía.

—Tu madre es una mujer extraordinaria. Siento debilidad por ella —hizo el amago de añadir algún comentario más pero Laxus la interrumpió.

—Si me pasase algo ¿puedo contar contigo para que cuides de ella?

Mirajane frenó el paso e instintivamente sujetó al joven de la manga, como bloqueando su huida. Clavó sus celestes pupilas en él y murmuró titubeante:

—Laxus... ¿qué... qué ha querido decir antes? Me refiero a lo que te espera por marcharte de la «familia»... ¿Qué van a...? —el rubio apartó la mirada, evidenciando su oposición a hablar sobre el tema. Ella comprendió de inmediato y recuperó la sonrisa. Como quitando hierro, golpeó con camaradería al adolescente— Déjate de gilipolleces, vas a encargarte de tu madre tú mismo. ¡Ya verás que contenta se pone cuando sepa que buscarás un empleo de verdad! —agachó la mirada y añadió en un tono muy bajo— Claro que cuidaría de ella.

Entonces experimentó algo que hacía años que no ocurría. Laxus sonrió de verdad; sin filtros, sin máscaras, sin mentiras. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y se percató de lo mucho que contrastaban con su pálida piel a juego con su melena. Como dos piezas de aguamarina perdidas en las nevadas montañas del Everest. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla embriagado por la dicha. No llegó a hacerlo; la intromisión de unos jóvenes devolvió al rubio a la realidad.

—¡Vanagloriad a vuestro amado salvador!

El chico con el que Mirajane había hablado antes de entrar al edificio se pavoneaba ante ellos, al tiempo que su grupo caminaba entre risas calle arriba. La chica arrugó la nariz.

—¿De qué hablas, Zeref?

Éste cogió de los hombros a uno de sus amigos que justo pasaba por delante. Era un poco más bajito que el azabache, aunque lo disimulaba con la dorada cabellera perfilada en punta. A Laxus le sonaba de verlo por el instituto, quizá en un curso inferior.

—Larcade y yo hemos congregado a los mejores expertos en la materia para el señor Mard Geer Junior. ¿Verdad? —se refirió a su amigo y éste sonrió embelesado.

—Incluso algunos formaban parte de la competencia —corroboró el rubio más joven.

—Exacto. Han flipado con nosotros —añadió el azabache señalando con la cabeza a Laxus—. Nos han asignado tu territorio. Enhorabuena, ya eres libre.

—¿Dices que no conocéis de nada a esos chavales? —Mirajane bufó— Es increíble.

—No seas dramática —apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica pero ésta se lo sacudió de inmediato—. Mira, te prometo que no me pasará nada —se arrimó más a ella—. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver. En cuanto lo logre volveré a mi aburrida vida de chico aplicado, lo prometo.

—Lo eres todo para Natsu. Su referente. ¿Has pensado en el ejemplo que le das si se entera? ¿O en lo dolido que se sentirá Igneel si te descubre? —él la abrazó como no lo hacía desde que ambos entraron en la adolescencia. Ella se resistió y cerró los ojos, presa de un sinfín de emociones recorriéndole por dentro. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Habré salido por patas antes de que se entere. Y tú no se lo dirás. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Por los viejos tiempos —Se separó dedicándoles una inocente sonrisa. Estrechó la mano de Laxus con énfasis—. Gracias tío, no lo habría logrado sin ti —y la frase fue como una patada en los cojones para el rubio.

—Supongo que igualmente —respondió sin saber qué decir.

Zeref se marchó, lo vieron desaparecer al final de la calle enganchado al jersey de su colega, susurrándole palabras que despertaban carcajadas. Aún cuando la presencia del azabache había desaparecido por completo, Mira mantuvo la vista fija en la dirección de su partida. Laxus no conocía el pasado entre ambos, durante el año y pico viviendo en casa de Makarov apenas se había cruzado con Zeref. De tanto en tanto coincidían cuando el azabache llevaba a su hermano pequeño al centro de su abuelo, pero poco o nada sabía sobre él. El de dorada melena no tenía amigos, ni sabía cómo mediar en estas situaciones. Le hubiera gustado tener experiencia en las relaciones sociales para saber actuar ante Mirajane. Se lo debía y se sentía un idiota por no saber recompensárselo. Por fortuna, la joven habló. De nuevo, era ella quien salvaba su culo.

—¿Qué harías tú?

Laxus se encogió de hombros. Un detalle absurdo teniendo en cuenta que Mira se hallaba de espaldas a él. Tras meditar sentenció:

—Puede que diga la verdad. Puede que sólo necesite resolver algo. Puede que lo logre antes de destrozar su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Puede que todo salga bien.

—«Puede» es sólo una posibilidad.

—La misma que tenía yo de salir de ahí.

Ella lo escrutó con atención. Y Laxus añadió:

—Si es lo que estás pensando no es culpa nuestra, Mira. Ni nuestra responsabilidad. Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde.

Asintió y reanudaron la marcha en silencio. Laxus se repitió mentalmente sus propias palabras una y otra vez. No quería pensar en Zeref como una pobre víctima que intercambiaba destino con él. No lo era. Había tomado una decisión por cuenta propia. Y él llevaba tanto tiempo jodido por dentro que lo último que pretendía era martirizarse. Aunque le deseaba suerte; incluso siendo un cualquiera para él. Pero si el azabache se empeñaba en destrozarse la vida era asunto suyo. A Laxus le tocaba vivir.

Y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Lo relatado sobre Nina Simone es verídico. Hay un documental llamado _What Happened, Miss Simone?_ que lo relata.

 **N/A:**

Los hechos transcurren un año y unos meses después del primer capítulo. Dejo las edades de los aparecidos en el capítulo por si interesa:

Mira, Zeref, Cana 15 años

Larcade 14

Laxus, Zancrow 16

Elfman 13; Lisanna 9

Para quien siga el fic _En el interior de las hadas_ entenderá más cosas sobre el capítulo _Thank you_ donde Mira y Zeref tienen una disputa. Éste capítulo en concreto se sitúa 9 años antes del presente del fic original.

Si alguien tiene duda sobre algo que me pregunte :)

Próxima actualización: abril con el tercer y penúltimo capítulo del fic.

Gracias por leer 3


	3. Winter

**3\. Winter**

— Mirajane —

Se acercó el dedo hasta el labio para indicar silencio. Asintieron disimulando una risita infantil plagada de alegría. Alzaron los pies con cuidado, pretendiendo ensordecer sus pasos. Pero el ansia pudo más que la intención y la más pequeña de los hermanos se adelantó a los mayores dando brincos. La imagen provocó carcajadas en los albinos, de su pijama le colgaban las blancas orejitas de conejo revotando ante sus saltos. Entre los botes y la indumentaria ella misma parecía un animalito.

Con tanto escándalo, sorprender a sus padres era imposible. Así que la pequeña abrió la puerta del dormitorio y los hermanos Strauss gritaron al unísono.

—¡Feliz aniversario, papis!

Los pequeños Strauss se abalanzaron sobre la cama de los adultos. Cumplían dieciocho años de casados, una celebración que hacía más de una década que no podían celebrar. Por fortuna, se las habían arreglado para obtener un par de días libres justo en la fecha pertinente. Así que sus hijos prepararon un desayuno para sus progenitores y los sorprendieron nada más despertar. Los adultos los recibieron todavía adormilados, con legañas en los ojos y el cabello despeinado. Mira era quien llevaba la bandeja con zumo natural, tostadas y mermelada. La dejó en la mesita de su madre y se sentó en el colchón junto al resto de la familia. Comieron en agradable compañía, charlando sobre las inminentes navidades, los deberes de las vacaciones o los propósitos del año que estaba por venir.

—¿Podemos quedarnos en casa de Igneel hoy? —cuestionó la benjamina. Su padre la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Si que tienes ganas de deshacerte de nosotros, pequeñaja.

—Bueno no es eso… —jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello— La prima de Gajeel ahora vive con ellos y Natsu y yo habíamos pensado en quedarnos todos juntos.

—Pero cariño —cuestionó su madre—, ¿no crees qué eso es abusar mucho de la hospitalidad de Igneel? Sois demasiados niños para un hombre que trabaja tantas horas.

—¡También estarán Zeref y Larcade! —replicó intentando convencerles.

—¡No! —Mirajane expresó su negativa, aclamando la mirada de toda su familia. Dubitativa, buscó la mejor excusa para declinar la propuesta de su hermana— Prefiero cancelar mi noche y quedarme yo con vosotros si hace falta.

—¿A qué viene tu reciente animadversión por Zeref? ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarnos? —ésta negó con una forzada sonrisa que provocó el recelo en el adulto, aun así lo dejó pasar —De cualquier modo, has sacado muy buenas notas este trimestre y prometimos dejarte esta noche libre, si hace falta cambiaremos nuestros planes.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamaron el trío de hermanos.

—¿Y por qué no me quedo yo con ellos? —cuestionó el mediano.

Ambos progenitores se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente como si pudieran comunicarse sin necesidad de hablarse. Mirajane captó de inmediato una falta de confianza hacia el chico. Aunque menos avispado, Elfman pareció entender la indirecta bajo el incómodo silencio.

—¡Tengo catorce años! ¡Ya soy un hombre! Mirajane se quedaba con nosotros desde los trece. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerme cargo de mi hermanita y sus amigos?

—Bueno —meditó la madre—, tienes razón. Imagino que ya es hora de dejarte como responsable ¿no? —cuestionó a su marido; éste asintió— Sin embargo, prefiero hablar antes con Igneel y que decida sobre su sobrino. En cuanto a Gajeel y su prima… puede que sea más complicado. Escuchadme bien —se dirigió a sus tres hijos con determinación—, Juvia es una niña que viene de una situación familiar muy complicada y Gajeel no lo está pasando bien desde que su madre se fue, así que no creo que puedan venir y cuando lo hagan quiero que seáis pacientes y comprensivos ¿de acuerdo? Van a necesitar todo el apoyo posible.

Asintieron y tras realizar algunas llamadas acordaron quedarse finalmente en casa de Igneel, puesto que el mayor de sus sobrinos pasaba la noche fuera y tenía una habitación libre. Además, al hombre le agradaba la compañía de Elfman desde que éste se decantaba más por las pesas y el deporte que por la poesía. Dicho interés había provocado un cambio radical en su físico, dejando atrás el sobrepeso infantil, más después del repentino estirón. Ahora el albino mostraba una figura robusta más similar a la de su padre y aunque los músculos todavía no estaban del todo desarrollados su aspecto lo liberaba del continuo acoso escolar al que se había visto sometido. Algo que alegraba mucho a su familia, pese a que Mirajane no comprendía que los mismos que lo intimidaran ahora quisieran ganarse su confianza y mucho menos que su hermano pareciese orgulloso de ello.

«Idiota, no se merecen ni tu atención», reflexionó ofuscada. Aunque comprendía que su hermano necesitara de dicha aceptación para subir su baja autoestima, no compartía el medio. No obstante, Elfman estaba creciendo y debía hacerlo por cuenta propia para consolidar una personalidad autónoma y aprender por sí mismo.

Después de desayunar y disfrutar del tiempo familiar, cada cual se dispuso a hacer las labores correspondientes. Mirajane, enfrascada en un tutorial de _YouTube_ para aprender a componer con la guitarra, fue interrumpida por el mediano de los Strauss.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la joven.

El muchacho entró cabizbajo, con una pesa en la mano e inseguro en sus palabras.

—Mira… —la miró un segundo para apartar la mirada al momento— M-me, m-me… he oído que… dicen que tienes un… novio.

—Algo así —contestó sin apartar la vista en las cuerdas de la guitarra al tiempo que apuntaba algo en su libreta.

—Ya… —se rascó la nuca, nervioso— Verás… hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre eso.

Se acercó hasta su hermana, susurrándole en la oreja los rumores que, seguramente, eran conocidos por toda la ciudad. Al menos, entre la juventud adolescente que merodeaba.

•••

La noche era fría, como todas las de aquel diciembre gélido. Llevaba puesta una sudadera dos tallas más grande, con un mensaje anticapitalista en la parte trasera, los shorts negros que más cómodos le eran, unas medias que de tanto usarlas presentaban diversos agujeros y sus viejas botas militares desgastadas de tanto usarlas.

Pisaba con fuerza, entre decidida y enrabietada. Tal era su furia que no percibía el viento helado en la fina tela que cubría sus muslos. Se dirigía hacia una pequeña sala de conciertos, donde de vez en cuando realizaban algún evento. Aquella noche asistía a una _batalla de gallos_ , es decir, una especie de concurso de rap donde los participantes se enfrentaban con versos espontáneos. Y _su_ _chico_ era uno de los principales.

Sabía la ilusión que había depositado en ese evento y su deseo de declararse como el _rey rapero_ de la ciudad.

Disfrutaría mucho cuando destrozara sus aspiraciones.

De pronto, le llamaron al teléfono. Era su amiga Cana.

 _—¡AMOOOOR! ¿Dónde estás?_ —el griterío de la castaña casi le dejó sorda.

—Llego en cinco minutos. Dime ¿ha tocado ya «D»?

— _Puff… ese mierdecillas no_ —por la dicción de su amiga imaginó que los efectos del alcohol empezaban a pasar factura—. _Oye Mira, hay algo que tienes que saber sobre ese idiota…_

—Estoy al tanto. Y me las pagará —Cana rio y balbuceó algo que Mirajane no supo descifrar—. Llego enseguida.

Colgó y aceleró más el paso. Cruzó una plaza donde un grupo de chicos escupió una tanda de obscenidades sobre su físico, la albina respondió mostrándoles el dedo corazón. Los piropos se transformaron en un vómito de insultos. Nunca fallaba: si se mostraba insumisa la devoción se convertía en violencia.

Bastante cabreada estaba ya como para soportarlo.

Atravesó un pequeño puente; al final de éste ya podía vislumbrar el jolgorio a las puertas del local. Enseñó su documento identificativo que demostraba haber cumplido los dieciséis y entró dentro buscando entre la muchedumbre a su amiga. No la ubicó, pero a lo lejos observó al hermano de ésta y acudió a preguntarle.

—¡MIRAJANE!

Antes de alcanzar su objetivo la castaña se abalanzó hasta ella, estrujándola sobre sus brazos. Cana le sonrió con ojos chispeantes; desprendía tal aroma a cerveza que parecía ser el propio barril andante. Mira notó que se estaba excediendo al percibir que en el propio abrazo Cana dejaba parte de su cuerpo muerto. Hacia las dos se arrimó Bacchus, el hermano mayor de la castaña. Frotó la cabeza de la albina con énfasis, demostrando que él también estaba ebrio.

—Pero si es la pequeña Mirajane —la rodeó con el brazo—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que quieres a mi hermana tanto como yo y siempre cuidaréis la una de la otra, por eso te quiero. Os quiero a las dos —las estrujó entre sus brazos, miró con atención a la albina, aproximándose más a ella—. ¿Te he dicho ya qué te quiero, hermanita?

Mirajane apartó la cara del joven con la palma de la mano y espetó agobiada:

—Apestas a hierba, Bacch. Y no soy tu hermana —el aludido rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo iba a confundiros? —la señaló con el índice— Me voy con mis colegas, pero recordad que si me necesitáis estaré por aquí. ¡Soy vuestro adulto responsable!

Mirajane asintió por inercia, poco se fiaba de la capacidad responsable del joven por mucho que tuviera diecinueve años. Guió sus ojos hacia la castaña, quien balanceaba su cuerpo al compás de la música ensimismada en su propio mundo. Divisó el escenario; un par de chicos rapeaban al ritmo de una base muy convencional, pero ni huella de su objetivo.

—Cana —palpó su brazo con delicadeza, ésta le dedicó una mirada cristalina y la albina se olvidó del rufián que buscaba—, no habrás tomado nada raro ¿verdad?

La castaña tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, acompañada de una carcajada ahogada por el ruido del local. Acercó un dedo a los labios de la albina, demandando silencio:

—Sólo alcohol, Mira. En mis venas sólo hay cabida para la cerveza —rio y tiró de ella, con jovial entusiasmo—. Ven, no te creerás quién está aquí.

Mirajane fue arrastrada entre una muchedumbre aglomerada hasta llegar hacia un rincón con algunos asientos, donde los clientes consumían con tranquilidad. En uno de ellos contempló a dos figuras rezagadas en un sillón de la esquina del local. Al chico no le conocía de nada y su aspecto —con un ojo parchado—le resultó cuanto menos curioso. Sin embargo, reconoció al instante a la chica que lo acompañaba pues su melena escarlata era inconfundible.

Oteó a Cana aturdida, aunque la chica se encogió de hombros divertida. A poca distancia, Erza alzó la vista y se cruzó con ellas. Palideció inmediatamente y se levantó decidida, el chico de cabello azulado siguió sus pasos. Antes de que las jóvenes pudieran cuestionarle nada, la pelirroja se les adelantó.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras en este lugar? ¿Quién más me ha visto aquí? —las reprendió con gesto serio.

—Eh, tranquilízate guapa —soltó la castaña—. Éste —señaló a su alrededor— es nuestro entorno. Si no querías ser encontrada haber buscado una guarida mejor. Tu madre ha vuelto el instituto del revés con tu —miró al peliazul— ¿escapadita romántica?

—Como le digas algo te juro que —le agarró con fuerza.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Cana.

—Déjala en paz —instó Mirajane—. No vamos a contárselo a nadie.

—Erza —musitó el chico; ella aflojó y lo observó con ojos arrepentidos.

—Si me he ido de casa —murmuró con la vista clavada en el suelo—, es asunto mío. Fingid que no nos hemos encontrado —alzó sus ojos castaños con clemencia—, por favor.

Para su sorpresa Cana la rodeó con sus brazos como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—No seas tonta, sólo me ha sorprendido que seas siempre tan marimandona, correcta y estricta para después llevar una semana de vacaciones con este guaperas.

Ambos se quedaron anonadados, sin saber qué responder, así que Mira intercedió a favor de su amiga.

—Lo que Cana quiere decir es que no importa que seas una antipática con nosotras, formas parte de nuestro barrio y si tienes problemas no empeoraremos tu situación. Si necesitas ayuda, acude a Makarov. Aunque si tu huida es un capricho, mejor piénsatelo. E iros, es probable que os encontréis a más compañeros de clase y no serán tan comprensivos.

La chica ojeó a su acompañante, quien asintió. Luego fijó su vista en las chicas con una expresión de extrañeza, pero ligeramente reconfortada. Asintió y antes de marcharse se giró hacia las jóvenes.

—Siento haber sido desagradable con vosotras, os juzgué mal —ambas sonrieron.

—Suele pasar —contestó la albina—. Nosotras también nos hemos reído de tu rigidez a lo señorita Rottenmeier. Supongo que estamos en paz. Mucha suerte con vuestra aventura —Cana reiteró el deseo de buena fortuna para los jóvenes y éstos marcharon agradecidos.

Mientras los observaban marchar, Cana se apoyó en el hombro de Mira y comentó:

—¿Te imaginas qué al final seamos buenas amigas?

Mirajane asintió complacida; ya no le guardaba ninguna animadversión a la pelirroja por todas las ocasiones en las que se había convertido en una «chivata». Al fin y al cabo, en un año y medio alcanzaría la mayoría de edad y tenía que deshacerse de toda actitud infantil. Claro que, aquella noche era la excepción.

Rodó su celestes ojos hacia el escenario donde otra nueva pareja de chicos batallaban con sus palabras. Pese a disfrutarlo, el hip hop no era el estilo musical que más le agradaba y, sin embargo, advirtió de inmediato que uno de ellos iba descompasado y no se adecuaba al ritmo de la base. Su pasión por la música, las horas de estudio autodidáctico y su buen oído facilitaban su observancia en este tipo de detalles. No obstante, el otro chico tenía un estilo muy personal y su voz le daba un toque seductor a su fraseo. No alcanzaba a verle, puesto que desde su posición lo divisaba de espaldas; aunque sí pudo apreciar que tenía un trasero muy bien formado y una puntiaguda cabellera dorada que brillaba cuando las luces de neón acariciaban su sien. Fue cuando acabó y se giró que el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir su identidad.

«Laxus» pensó. Y experimentó el ardor de sus mejillas.

Hacía tiempo que no se cruzaban por el barrio. Desde que abandonó su antiguo negocio eran pocas las ocasiones en las que coincidían en casa de Makarov y eso que la joven había creado un fuerte vínculo con la madre del chico y la visitaba casi a diario. Ahora, Laxus trabajaba en una obra e intentaba sacarse el graduado escolar en las clases nocturnas para adultos, pese a no haber cumplido todavía su mayoría de edad. En consecuencia, era difícil toparse con su persona y más todavía interactuar con él.

No obstante, gracias a la visión que su progenitora plasmaba de él, Mirajane se sentía cada vez más cercana. Era como si realmente conociera a Laxus Dreyar, pese a que sus vivencias juntos habían sido breves; pero también intensas. Y su enferma madre hablaba con tal devoción sobre sus avances que era inevitable sentir cierta admiración —por mucho que tratara de ocultarla con su fingida indiferencia—.

Se sentía orgullosa de que aquel chaval de mirada perdida hubiera hallado su camino; también que en parte, ella hubiera sido participe de dicha evolución.

Ahora su furia ya no se contenía en el averno de su alma; sino que fluía libre a través de las palabras.

Para Mirajane el rap no era lo suyo, pero Laxus convertía sus versos en energía, materializaba la simbología de sus frases. Como el doctor Frankenstein dotaba de vida a algo inerte; e incluso, otorgaba un cuerpo a lo etéreo.

Desconocía si el resto de individuos eran conscientes de la atmósfera que creaba el rubio y lo tangibles que se volvían sus rimas. Pero para ella, esa noche, en ese preciso instante, Laxus Dreyar se transformó en arte.

Cuando terminó el público lo vitoreó y el presentador anunció su triunfo. La última de las batallas serían entre los dos finalistas de la noche: Laxus y Dyst.

Mira arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre. Dyst era el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Un chico un par de años mayor con el que había iniciado una relación. No podía decirse que estuviera enamorada, apenas lo conocía y Mira no creía en la idea platónica de amor romántico. Simplemente, era un joven atractivo con quien divertirse y pasar el rato. Ambos eran un mero pasatiempo para el otro, aunque eso no significaba que él aprovechase su relación para lanzar mentiras sobre Mira con el fin de aumentar su ego.

Odiaba las mentiras e iba a pagar muy caras por ellas.

Cana alzó una cerveza orgullosa vitoreando a Laxus y éste se percató de la presencia de las chicas con gesto nervioso. Era difícil no reconocerlas entre el barullo de gente cuando la castaña era la única que lo llamaba «Eminem». Por un momento, Mira sintió la mirada del joven sobre ella y como si pudiera leerle los labios pronunció en voz baja:

—Machácalo, Lax.

No supo si eran imaginaciones suyas o no, pero creyó divisar un atisbo de sonrisa en el joven. Acto seguido, fue él quien empezó con fuerza sus primeras estrofas.

Comprobó que Dyst tenía complicaciones para seguirle el ritmo, aunque contaba con mayor apoyo del público ya que era alguien bastante conocido en el mundillo en ámbito local. También, lo favorecía el hecho de tener buenos contactos y una mejor economía. Por el contrario, Laxus seguía siendo un lobo bastante solitario que gozaba de poco tiempo libre entre los estudios y el trabajo, así que su talento se veía ensombrecido por su carencia de habilidades en las relaciones públicas. Mira consideraba que prostituir el arte era un proceso muy común, por el cual éste se convertía en una mera industria donde no eras nadie si no lograbas un buen representante o carecías de don de gentes. Sin duda alguna, Laxus poseía mayor talento que su contrincante y, sin embargo, sabía que Dyst lograría la victoria aquella noche.

En efecto, sus predicciones fueron certeras.

Al concluir la competición Dyst fue proclamado triunfador. El público estalló de alegría, y un par de chicas trajeron una corona de plástico para coronarlo. Laxus bajaba ya del escenario cuando Mirajane se envalentonó y subió a la plataforma. Todo el mundo se quedó expectante, incluido el propio Dyst, quien creyó que la chica se lanzaría a sus brazos. Pero, la albina tenía otra idea en mente. Le quitó el micro y se dirigió a toda la sala.

—¡Guau! Vuestra competición me ha dejado sin aliento, sobre todo por la paliza que te ha metido Laxus, el rey sin corona de esta noche —al pronunciar aquello intentaron quitarle el micro, pero la joven bajó de un salto hacia el público y prosiguió con una amplia sonrisa—. Y en conmemoración a nuestro ganador quiero dedicarle yo también unos versos y aventurarme a rapear. Lo sé, lo sé —trataron cogerla, pero Cana, Bacchus y su grupo de amigos crearon un círculo para impedir el paso, dejando a la muchacha en el centro de todas las miradas—, no lo he hecho nunca, pero incluso así, estoy segura de que te superaré —carraspeó y dio paso a su improvisado rap:

«Cesad la alabanza,

con mis versos finalizo tu tiempo de bonanza.

Dime niñato: ¿de dónde sacas el exceso de confianza?

Puede que ganes la corona, un título e incluso presumas de tu lanza.

Tienes todo cuanto pedías para exaltar tu arrogancia,

aunque se rumorea que no puedes pavonearte por su corta distancia.

Ya me entendéis, hablo de tamaño reducido,

¿o acaso no es eso a lo que le dais sentido?

Subes tu autoestima contando las mujeres a las que te follas en tu vida,

pero olvidas que esos cuentos que relatas no son más que imaginación fingida.

Según tú hemos copulado

y ese cuento a todos has relatado,

¡pues tío! Al parecer he perdido la chaveta

porque yo no recuerdo haber tenido sobre mí tu estúpida careta.

¡Así es! Os ha engañado

y sus mentiras no son más que aquello con lo que ha fantaseado.

Y si tantos huevos tienes y presumes de ser el rey,

al menos ten decencia y admite que te has saltado nuestra ley.

Que lo peor de esta historia es que creerán antes tus palabras que las mías como mujer,

y que hagas lo que hagas siempre te van a absolver.

Y si bien es cierto que lo mío no es rapear,

controlo de verdades y falsedades

¡Y ahora también de abuchear!»

Mirajane acabó sus rimas con el micro en alto generando un abucheo general hacia el «nuevo rey» mientras muchos la exigían la coronación de la chica como ganadora de la noche. Aunque horas después supo que aquellas alabanzas fueron iniciadas por los hermanos Alberona, Mirajane experimentó una satisfacción muy grande con saber lo mucho que fastidiaba a Dyst. Sin embargo, el descontrol en el local fue incrementándose y el personal de seguridad intentó sacar a la fuerza a todo el grupo de amigos que rodeaba a la albina. En medio de todo el jolgorio, Dyst agarró a Mirajane y la apartó a un lado de malas maneras.

—¿Pero qué cojones estás haciendo?

—Si no fueras inventándote mierdas no pasarían estas cosas —replicó.

Dyst se enfureció todavía más y la empujó. Mirajane chocó contra un torso de alguien que, como mínimo, rondaba el metro noventa. Alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos azulados de Laxus; una mirada que mutó del sosiego a la cólera en cuanto se posaron sobre Dyst.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —dibujó una mueca de asco— Te estás follando a este palurdo e intentas boicotearme porque le he machacado —Laxus abrió los labios para reprocharle, pero Mirajane se le adelantó.

—Si has ganado es solo porque estás rodeado de personas influyentes. Incluso sin un mecenas, en un concurso justo Lax podría darte mil vueltas. No tienes talento, Dyst y tus rimas apestan. No comprendes el valor de la música. Y sí —agarró al rubio del brazo, sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias que podían tener sus actos y guiada por la rabia que le provocaba la presencia del energúmeno—, a diferencia de ti, estoy segura de que Laxus podría complacerme —al aludido abrió mucho los ojos, alucinado por las atrevidas palabras de la albina—. Viendo su poderío en el escenario parecía un titán al lado de un parásito como tú.

Ella tiró de él obligándole a seguirla afuera, donde Cana le esperaba después de que los de seguridad los echaran del local. Una vez fuera, con el aire sacudiendo su piel, se le bajó el calentón y tomó conciencia de todo cuanto había dicho. Sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor. Laxus se rio y las rozó con un dedo, hecho que provocó que Mira se tirase hacia atrás.

—Ya van dos veces que finges ser mi pareja, pequeño demonio —incidió en las dos últimas palabras, pues sabía que le daban rabia—. Al final voy a tomarte en serio y pensar que realmente quieres algo conmigo.

—No seas creído —le golpeó suavemente el pecho—. Era mi dulce venganza.

—Entonces debería de cobrarte por usar mi imagen para sacar un beneficio —comentó divertido—. ¿También forma parte de tu venganza los cumplidos sobre mi música?

—No —contestó con la mirada fija en los hermanos Alberona, quienes bailaban algún tipo de baile extraño con entusiasmo—. Eres realmente bueno, pero no te lo creas mucho o te convertirás en un cretino como Dyst —Laxus rio complacido y Mirajane observó que tenía unos dientes perfectamente alineados que dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche?

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, la mayoría de compañeros de trabajo y clase son personas adultas con cargas familiares que no tienen tiempo para salir de fiesta, así que no tengo amigos con quien celebrar mi cuasi victoria. Me iré a casa.

—¿Por qué no lo celebras con nosotros? —miró a su castaña amiga, quien daba vueltas como si fuera una noria humana— En fin, ya no creo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar pero fuera del local hay bastante ambiente. Siempre puedes quedarte y ser sociable por una vez en tu vida. Tu madre saltará de alegría si consigues uno o dos amigos.

Laxus alzó una ceja, la que era adornada por una larga cicatriz, menos visible ahora que había cambiado el pelo rapado por un corte ligeramente más abundante. Se arrimó a la albina, ésta alzó levemente los talones, como siempre solía hacer cuando lo tenía cerca. El chico acercó sus labios hasta su oído derecho y susurró con una voz que le puso la piel de gallina, pese a que ella se auto convenciera de que se trataba de un efecto del frío invernal.

—¿Es mi madre la qué saltará de alegría o lo harás tú? Te contradices un poco, pequeño demonio. Afirmas no tener interés en mí, pero suplicas que me quede a tu lado esta noche. Y si cedo ¿soportarás mis encantos? —Mirajane profirió una carcajada nerviosa y desmontándole su teoría se aproximó más al joven, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad? —dio unos pasos adelante hasta que la espalda de Mirajane tocó la pared, apoyó un brazo sobre el muro, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que la joven pudiera olfatear el aroma mentolado de sus labios, signo de que el rubio había consumido recientemente el tabaco _ligth_ con el que intentaba dejar de fumar— Pues las señales de tu cuerpo no dicen lo mismo: noto tu corazón latir deprisa, tus pupilas delatadas, tu piel de marfil erizada…

—Sí que te fijas en mi fisionomía —murmuró jocosa—. Hablando así, parece que el interesado eres tú y que sólo intentas engañarme porque no tienes el suficiente valor para besarme.

Laxus quiso continuar el enfrentamiento, pero Cana los interrumpió con sus bromas. En cierta manera, Mira la percibió como una salvadora; por el momento quedaban en tablas.

—¡Lo ves, Bacch! Entre esos dos hay _feeling_ , con la tontería acabarán follando como conejos.

El grupo rio, pese a que ambos lo negasen y finalmente Laxus se quedó.

•••

Como solía ocurrir en los eventos del estilo, en los alrededores del local se aglomeraban jóvenes que continuaban su fiesta bebiendo en las calles con el eco de la música de fondo. Un poco apartados del barullo se encontraba el grupo de Mirajane, formado por Laxus, Cana y los amigos del hermano de ésta. En ese momento, la albina parloteaba con el rubio sobre música, puesto que era de los pocos individuos con los que compartía tal pasión, a excepción de su padre. Ambos tenían un gusto muy amplio cuya inclinación musical oscilaba desde los clásicos de mediados del siglo XX hasta la música más alternativa de la actualidad. Si bien es cierto que joven se interesaba más por el rap y Mirajane tenía predilección por el rock, country y soul. Al tiempo que charlaban, la muchacha no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su amiga.

Cana solía beber cuando salían de fiesta, pero aquella noche parecía empecinada en acabar por los suelos. Desde que había llegado no soltaba una cerveza sin tener otra en la mano; algo que estaba menguando su equilibrio y facultades de forma considerable. Claro que su hermano mayor tampoco era el mejor de los ejemplos, aunque al menos aparentaba un estado más favorable. O así lo fingía ante la chica con la que coqueteaba y al parecer le funcionaba puesto que se arrimó hasta los jóvenes para indicarles que se ausentaría un rato y que cuidaran de su hermana por él.

Mirajane asintió y oteó con atención a la fémina, más cuando advirtió un par de desconocidos que la merodeaban. Los chicos iniciaron una conversación con la borracha y confirmaron sus intenciones cuando uno de ellos tiró del brazo de la castaña, instándola a acompañarles. La albina no se lo pensó más y acudió hasta su amiga. No fue consciente de ello, pero Laxus caminó tras sus pasos. A la altura de éstos, Mirajane oyó como uno de los chicos insistía en llevar a Cana a un lugar más tranquilo y ésta se negaba balbuceando algo ininteligible.

—¡Eh! —la joven logró llamar la atención de los acechadores— Dejadla en paz, está conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó uno con una marcada arrogancia.

—Solo estábamos conociéndonos —corroboró el segundo.

Mirajane fue a reprocharles, pero ambos jóvenes abandonaron la expresión de júbilo cuando observaron a Laxus al lado de las chicas. Pocos eran los incautos que le plantaban cara a un adolescente de metro noventa. Los chicos alzaron las manos en son de paz y se marcharon. La de celestes ojos oteó a Laxus, comprendiendo en el acto la razón de su partida. Por un lado, se alegraba; pero por otro le frustraba ser subestimada. Ella era capaz de patearles el culo tanto como él, de eso estaba segura. De cualquier modo, silenció su ego «dolido» y auxilió a su amiga, quien parecía no entender muy lo ocurrido absorta como estaba.

—Cana, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ésta sonrió mirando al vacío e hizo el amago de hablarle, pero se giró bruscamente hacia el lado contrario esbozando una ráfaga de vómito con tanta fuerza que perdió la estabilidad y poco le faltó para caer sobre su propia «obra». Mirajane la sujetó y apartó como pudo la abundante melena de la castaña, mientras ésta devolvía. Arrugó la nariz por el fuerte hedor y soportó las náuseas. Cana, habiendo terminado, apoyó la cabeza sobre Mira disculpándose entre pequeños susurros intercalados por una risita nerviosa.

—Mejor voy pedir pañuelos a alguien —musitó Laxus.

—De paso avisa a los amigos de su hermano de que nos vamos. Me la llevo a casa; ya informarán ellos a Bacchus.

Laxus obedeció y regresó con una botella de agua y un largo trozo de papel higiénico —pues era lo único que había conseguido—. Viendo el estado de Cana se ofreció a acompañarlas, más cuando ya era bastante tarde. Intentaron que caminara, pero la chica se tambaleaba y acabó en el suelo. Le empaparon la cara con delicadeza con la esperanza de que surtiera un efecto milagroso, pero la susodicha aprovechó para hacer bromas subidas de tono. La paciencia de Laxus se agotó, por lo que aprovechó su fuerza para cargar con ella a caballito.

—¡He conquistado el Everest! —gritó eufórica la castaña alzando los brazos.

—¡Cana deja de hacer el idiota y sujétate —incluso bebida pudo identificar el tono de voz malhumorado de su amiga, así que Cana obedeció y rodeó el cuello del joven, aposentando su cabecita sobre él cual dócil animalito. Mira asintió y contempló a Lax preocupada—. Sabes qué puede vomitarte sobre la cabeza en cualquier momento, ¿no?

—Lo sé —pronunció a regañadientes—. Pero, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes y tampoco que seas tan gráfica.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no hace falta que nos acompañes, podemos apañarnos solas.

—¿Siempre eres tan agradecida? —indagó levantando una ceja. Ella bufó.

—No es eso. Me refiero a que no es tu amiga y no tienes la obligación de ayudarla. Bueno, tampoco es que tengas muchos amigos —Mira observó el gesto taciturno del rubio y se percató de que había metido la pata—. Es decir… gracias de todos modos.

El joven aguardó unos minutos en silencio y Mira engulló cada uno de esos segundos con amargura. Aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de ella deseaba conocerle y en lugar de aproximarse lo alejaba con sus dolientes comentarios. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el joven reanudó la conversa.

—Aunque detesto que me llame Eminem, lo cierto es que me cae bien. Supongo que tú también. A veces —la miró de soslayo con aparente dureza, Mira esbozó una sorisita disimulada.

—¿No te gusta qué te comparen con Eminem? Creía que te gustaba su música.

—Y así es. Pero odio las comparaciones. Siento que coartan mi identidad. Cuando te comparan se crean unas expectativas sobre ti, buenas o malas, y de alguna manera éstas marcan tus pasos. Es como si decidieran cómo tengo que ser o qué hacer antes de que yo mismo lo descubra. Toda mi vida, me han dicho que acabaría como alguien, pero yo no quiero estar predeterminado.

—Entiendo. Para ti no existe ese «alguien» porque cada uno de nosotros somos un individuo en particular —Laxus la miró anonadado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que eso es justo lo que me digo siempre —clavó su mirada en la chica con una complicidad abrumadora—. ¡Oye! —Laxus rompió la magia hablándole a la castaña— ¡Cana estás babeándome la nuca!

—Mmm… déjame dormir versión gigante de Eminem —murmuró la aludida.

Ambos rieron las ocurrencias de la castaña y parlotearon hasta llegar hasta la casa de la familia Alberona. Mira revisó en los bolsillos de su amiga hasta encontrar las llaves y una vez dentro divisó una luz en el interior de la vivienda que correspondía al cuarto del padre. Lo llamó, pero al no obtener respuesta supuso que no estaba. Una vez dentro, la somnolienta borracha se sentó en el suelo del pasillo apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared y con la vista fija hacia el retrato de una mujer clavado en la entrada. Laxus no pudo evitar observarlo y apreciar la similitud con la muchacha.

—Eres clavada a tu madre —pensó en voz alta. Mira intentó cambiar de tema sin éxito alguno, pues la castaña se le adelantó.

—Lo era.

—Ah —profirió Laxus—, lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.

Entonces la chica dibujó una sonrisa pocas veces presenciada por Mirajane y, sin duda alguna, era la primera vez que Laxus la contemplaba. De todo su amplio repertorio de sonrisas era la más vacía, rota y fingida de todas. Desvió la mirada como si no quisiera encontrarse con los pares de ojos que la vislumbraban y aclaró con voz quebrada:

—No lo sientas. Ella no lo hizo cuando se suicidó.

Laxus abrió la boca perplejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar y Mira corroboró que los últimos excesos de su amiga entrañaban una razón oculta. Afligida, dio un paso al frente para socorrerla, pero entonces se escuchó una persona saliendo de la habitación. Cana reaccionó a su llegada con entusiasmo, como si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar nunca se hubieran sucedido.

—¡Viejo! —se tambaleó de malas maneras, chocando contra la pared hasta llegar a los brazos de su progenitor.

—Perdonad —se dirigió a los jóvenes, mostrando unos ojos irritados—, me había quedado dormido. Gracias por traer a mi hija, Mirajane eres un ángel y tú… —miró desconcertado al rubio— no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero gracias —Cana le susurró algo al oído y Gildarts sonrió con picardia.

—Sea lo que sea lo que Cana te ha dicho es mentira —insistió Mirajane.

—Ya veo. ¿Queréis tomar algo antes de iros?

Antes de contestar, el pelirrojo ya estaba en la cocina buscando entre sus sobras algo caliente que poder preparar a los invitados. Al final, se decantó por chocolate caliente, aunque a falta de leche lo elaboró con agua. Mientras tanto, Cana se tumbó en el sofá acurrucada, dejando un espacio para que sus amigos se sentaran. Mirajane estaba incómoda, Laxus se mantenía callado y la cháchara de Cana carecía de coherencia hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Pese al aspecto jovial y amable de Gildarts, la albina lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días y prefería acceder a su hospitalidad.

El hombre trajo al comedor un par de tazas y se sentó en un sillón nada acorde con los sofás —probablemente sacado de la calle—. Los contemplaba con una tranquila expresión que paradójicamente exaltaba los nervios de la joven.

—Así que habéis estado en un concierto ¿no? ¿Ha estado bien? Seguro que sí. Cana me dijo que venía Eminem, nunca me imaginé que actuara gratis aquí.

La tensión se disuadió y los jóvenes arrancaron en carcajadas, aunque afortunadamente la dormilona ni se inmutó. Le explicaron al adulto el malentendido y su rostro pareció suavizarse de verdad. Sin embargo, Mirajane se sentía obligada a explicarle lo sucedido con su hija aquella noche, así como sus excesos con la bebida.

—Ya veo… supongo que no soy un buen ejemplo para mis hijos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Mirajane reparó en su aspecto deteriorado, algo inusual para con su personalidad coqueta. Era de las pocas personas que conocían el pasado de la familia Alberona, sin embargo, toda la información era superficial. ¿Acaso la fecha de defunción de la madre estaba próxima? Se sintió mal por desconocer dicho dato. De ser así, le hubiera gustado ser un apoyo mayor para Cana. La estancia en la casa comenzaba a incomodarle, pero consideraba que quedarse era un mal menor para amparar a aquel pobre hombre desolado. Oteó a Laxus de soslayo, preocupada, pues el asunto todavía le inmiscuía menos a él. Para su sorpresa, no parecía contrariado. Era como si una parte de él despertara simpatía por Gildarts.

—Cuando Cordelia murió me convencí de que podría con todo. Sin embargo, la pena me carcomía. Pero, mis hijos eran todavía muy pequeños y no quise trasmitirles mi tristeza. Me obsesioné con crear un ambiente divertido donde siempre rieran, aunque olvidé que ser padre es mucho más que eso y estuve a punto de perderlos. Si no fuera por Makarov y el resto de familias colaboradoras en su centro, los asuntos sociales me los hubieran quitado —de pronto, Gildarts se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahogando su llanto—. ¡Joder! ¡Si llegamos a vivir en la calle! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Y ahora los he convertido en un par de descerebrados que siguen mis huellas. Soy el peor padre del mundo.

—No lo eres. Créeme —la intervención del rubio dejó anonadada a la chica—. Simplemente has hecho las cosas lo mejor que podías y todavía estás a tiempo de ayudarles a madurar. Hay padres que ni siquiera lo intentan. Tú amas a tus hijos; algunos son incapaces de sentir amor.

Gildarts pareció conmocionado por las palabras de Laxus, quizá también, porque provenían de un desconocido. En ocasiones, era necesaria una visión objetiva para comprender que un error siempre podía resolverse si se tomaba la decisión de hacerlo. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Sigo sin saber exactamente quién eres, chico. Pero, serás un hombre sabio. Gracias por tu apoyo.

—Soy el nieto de Makarov —corroboró sonriente.

—Eso lo aclara todo. Anda, iros a casa; es tarde. Quiero quedarme velando a mi hija hasta que su hermano llegue y vosotros tenéis que descansar. Muchas gracias a ambos.

Los adolescentes marcharon de la casa. A esas horas de la madrugada el frío calaba en los huesos, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía afectado por el efecto gélido. Caminaron sin pronunciar palabra en dirección a sus casas. Mirajane reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, ya que por un lado, estaba preocupada por la situación de la familia, pero por otro, se sentía impresionada por la reacción del joven. Recordaba su primer encuentro y su pensamiento sobre él. Parecía un chico malo de película, el típico personaje que volvía locas al elenco femenino de una superproducción dirigida a un público quinceañero. Aunque, en el fondo el chico malo tuviera poco de villano y le sobrara corazón.

Al final, resultaba que el joven era simplemente eso: un chico de barrio como cualquier otro. Con un pasado trágico, un presente medianamente estable y un futuro incierto. Y pese a lo normal que había resultado ser, Mirajane no podía evitar verle como alguien extraordinario.

Como ella, percibía la música como una fuerza invisible que le impulsaba a vivir. Era su mayor pasión y aquello que le alejaba del mundanal ruido de la sociedad.

Como ella, albergaba fuertes principios que había desarrollado conforme a la propia evolución de su personalidad. Y no temía mostrarlos, ni defenderlos, incluso si el resto le tachaban de loco.

Como ella, poseía valor y no dudaba en alzar su voz y defender a otros de injusticias cotidianas. Era testigo de la popularidad creciente del rubio entre los benjamines del barrio, quienes lo habían convertido en su mentor y lo seguían cual líder incluso cuando él se mostraba claramente reacio a convertirse en un modelo a seguir.

Ella había presenciado su evolución desde afuera. Laxus había mutado desde que llegó al barrio como un chico conflictivo más, hasta convertirse en alguien a quien admirar. Aunque, Mirajane no era participe de mostrarle tal devoción pues ella también deseaba conservar su imagen de chica dura. No obstante, la coraza se desmembraba lentamente venciéndose ante los designios del corazón.

—Ha sido muy bonito lo que has hecho con Gildarts —él la observó y ella luchó por mantenerle la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo he dicho lo que pienso —ella asintió agradecida—. De verdad… de verdad creo que no es un mal padre. Sólo… que necesita estar bien para… dar el cien por cien. Pero… lo que él hace… no es un mal padre.

Mirajane frunció el ceño; Laxus no era del tipo que titubeaba. Pese a que tenía una gran relación con su madre, la albina desconocía el pasado de ambos puesto que la mujer sólo le hablaba de su hijo y de vez en cuando de su infancia en su país natal. Escogió las palabras con cuidado para no dañarle.

—Imagino que hablas con propiedad, ya que tu madre nunca habla de… él —temía usar el concepto de «padre» refiriéndose a un hombre que muy probablemente no lo merecía—. Pero, ella es maravillosa y el viejo también. Adoro a tu familia, es como una segunda para mí.

Laxus arrugó el gesto como si aguardara algo en su interior y deseara expulsarlo. Quizá, guiado por la confianza que le trasmitía la albina, decidió sincerarse:

—Mi padre era… o es un proxeneta y traficante de drogas —Mira lo contempló con atención, reparando en cada una de sus palabras—. Él… —tragó saliva.

—Oye no es necesario que me cuentes nada que no quieras, no… —el rubio la miró de soslayo y asintió, pero prosiguió.

—La obligaba a ejercer la prostitución y la maltrataba cuando no obedecía —apretó los puños; Mira engulló lo dicho con amargura—. De haber tenido una vida distinta ella no estaría… —Mirajane le frenó posando su mano sobre el brazo de él.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró. Acto seguido lo abrazó. Laxus se tambaleó y Mirajane hundió la cabeza entre el pecho del chico.

—¿Q-qué… qué haces?

—A tu madre le daré uno más fuerte cuando la vea —ese era uno de sus motivos; el otro era que no quería que Laxus oteara sus lágrimas.

—Para, Mira —intentó separarla de él—. No te compadezcas, detesto que despertemos lástima en los demás.

—No —alzó la vista dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Os admiro; por vuestra fortaleza.

Laxus tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, desconcertado. Posiblemente incrédulo. Mas, dibujó una sonrisa torcida y pasó los dedos sobre los mechones de pelo que caían frente a los azulados ojos de la chica, apartándolos hasta detrás de sus orejas. Un gesto insignificante, pero cargado de una ternura atípica en su persona. La reacción de Mira pareció inducirle un mejor humor, provocando una actitud bromista en el joven.

—Al final me creeré que estás hasta los huesos por mí, pequeño demonio —ella golpeó el pecho del joven, irritada.

—¡No seas tan creído!

—Pues —señaló a espaldas de la joven—, estamos a los pies de tu casa y ni siquiera te has inmutado. Tan absorta como estabas contemplándome, me hubieses seguido hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—Estábamos en medio de una charla importante. Además —dio unos toquecitos en el pecho del rubio con su índice acusador—, tampoco es que muestres un gran rechazo ante mi compañía.

—Bueno, la calle es libre no puedo echarte si te empeñas en permanecer a mi lado. Venga, admítelo —rio divertido—: me deseas. Si le echaras valor, te lanzarías a mis brazos sin dudarl…

La humedad de la noche se tornó más cálida cuando Mirajane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Laxus, obligándole a descender para aposentar sus labios sobre los de él. El roce fue sutil; un ligero beso sin lengua, carente de la efusividad aparentada de las películas románticas. Unos breves segundos que se tornaron perpetuos y paralizaron el entorno, donde la carnosidad de Mirajane se unió a la suavidad de Laxus. Un beso dulce, que pese a no ser el primero denotaba falta de práctica, pero que supo a la fragancia de la mismísima vida. ´

Mirajane se separó del fugaz enlace y clavó sus ojos ante los perplejos de Laxus.

—Nada, no he sentido nada. ¿Lo ves? —le golpeó el brazo con colegueo— Dile a tu madre que pasaré en las vacaciones de navidad a verla. No sueñes conmigo, Eminem —añadió con recochineo.

El chico se quedó pasmado, plantado cual árbol longevo. Ella subió hasta la soledad de su hogar. Una vez dentro, recordó que tenía toda la casa para ella sola y se acurrucó en el suelo a los pies de la puerta, con el corazón desbocado de la emoción y las mejillas ardiéndole de pasión.

Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su pecho y percibió los acelerados latidos. Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre la madera vieja de la puerta. Rememoró el beso, custodiando los recuerdos en su interior con sumo cuidado.

No quería olvidarlo.

Aunque para el resto del mundo nunca hubiera pasado.

Sería su secreto.

Suyo y de Laxus.

La idea le aportó un calor tenue. Compartían un recuerdo íntimo que les pertenecía sólo a ellos.

«Idiota —pensó divertida—. ¿Por qué un niño tan estúpido me hace sentir estas cosas?»

•••

A poco más de una semana para acabar diciembre, el frío invernal atosigaba a las gentes del barrio. Los niños poblaban sus calles jugando con varias mangas sobre su piel, los vendedores ambulantes finalizaban sus trabajos en horas más tempranas y los vagabundos se resguardaban con los cartones que se iban encontrando. Incluso los animales callejeros se ausentaban debido a la bajada de temperaturas respecto a años anteriores.

Mirajane no había experimentado un invierno tan duro como aquel en su corta vida, pero muchos de los mayores comentaban que cada generación vivía al menos una helada en la ciudad, aunque pocos eran los que vislumbraban la nieve debido a su proximidad con la costa. En noventa años tan solo había nevado una vez, pero los copos no cuajaron y a las horas se deshicieron.

No obstante, ante sus ojos ocurría el milagro.

Se hallaba en casa de Makarov tomando un chocolate caliente con la madre de Laxus cuando, desde la ventana, contemplaron el blanco escenario que se cernía sobre el barrio. La enfermedad de la mujer le había arrastrado hacia una reciente neumonía que empezaba a curar, pese a todo ella insistió en salir a la calle. No presenciaba la nieve desde que era una niña, mucho antes de que le arrancaran de su país natal con la esperanza de hallar un futuro prometedor en una nación con una economía más desarrollada. Mira intentó convencerla de lo contrario, más cuando los miembros de su familia se encontraban trabajando y temía que algo le sucediera. Pero, la mujer era tozuda y salió por la puerta mucho antes de que la albina se decantara por otra alternativa menos peligrosa.

La mujer salió con la bata y las zapatillas de estar por casa, dejando de lado el aparato que usaba para respirar, el cual solo le eran necesario cuando iba a realizar grandes trayectos a pie. Como si se tratara de una chiquilla alzo sus dedos, dejándose acariciar por las motas heladas que caían desde el cielo. Con su flaqueza, sus piernas largas y palidez, parecía una bailarina mística, una especie de hada enviada del invierno que danzaba con una sonrisa infantil, mostrando su dentadura artificial como un signo de impenetrable alegría.

—Por favor, tenga cuidado no se caiga —la albina se arrimó más a ella, intentando persuadirla para que regresara al interior de la casa.

—¡Oh Mirajane! —la abrazó con una fuerza que nunca había demostrado tener— La naturaleza es tan sabia, dios me ha obsequiado con un precioso regalo. ¿Significa eso qué ha perdonado mis pecados?

—Señora Dreyar… sé que esto es agradable para usted, pero va a coger frío. Por favor, entremos de nuevo.

—No me llames así, Mira —posó una mano fría sobre la mejilla de la adolescente—. Llámame Anya. No vas a recordarme por mi apellido político, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, pero… entremos —contestó suplicante.

Al final la mujer obedeció, complacida por el momento. La enferma temblaba y Mira se apresuró a buscar una toalla para secar su humedad y cubrirla con una manta. Preparó, a su vez, algo caliente en el microondas.

—Mirajane, mi hijo regresará pronto de trabajar. Me gustaría ver una película con vosotros. No es de su estilo, así que sé amable y ayúdame a convencerle, por favor.

La aludida asintió y enseguida se sentó a su lado para aportarle calidez. Al poco tiempo entró el joven, con la piel tensa por el frío. Se duchó y se sentó con las mujeres, disfrutando de la merienda mientras conversaban. A regañadientes accedió a descargar el clásico que su madre quería visionar, _Doctor Zhivago_ era el título de una película de los años sesenta. A cambio, exigió un par de partidas con las cartas que acabaron alargándose más de lo debido gracias a los continuos piques entre los adolescentes.

Cuando Laxus fue a su habitación para pasar la película al USB, la mujer se dirigió a la joven con cariño:

—Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien.

—Con todo el respeto del mundo, Anya —comentó divertida la muchacha mientras guardaba la baraja—, su hijo es un poco cascarrabias y creído en ocasiones. Pero, se le coge cariño.

Ella rio y pegó un sorbo de su taza. Acto seguido, acarició con ternura las jóvenes manos de Mirajane. Ésta se estremeció por su fría temperatura.

—Prométeme que cuidarás de él cuando yo no esté.

Mirajane clavó su azulada mirada en ella, preocupada por sus palabras. Titubeó, pero tomó las riendas de sus temores y los acalló para pronunciarse con una determinante fuerza.

—Siempre. Además —bromeó—, Laxus me necesita. Finge que yo le voy detrás, pero es él quien no sabe vivir sin mí. Estaría perdido en la vida si no le vigilase.

La mujer sonrió agradecida y cambió de tema de forma repentina cuando su hijo regresó. Se hizo a un lado en el sofá para que los jóvenes pudieran sentarse juntos. Mirajane percibió el brazo de Laxus pegado al suyo; incluso bajo la sudadera se le erizó el vello. Desde su último encuentro a solas había actuado con total normalidad y de igual manera hacía el joven. Aunque debía reconocer que tenerlo tan cerca le ponía nerviosa, afortunadamente se le daba bien adulterar sus emociones bajo la máscara del humor.

Al final, la película resultó interesante pese al metraje de más de dos horas e incluso les emocionó en más de una ocasión. Tanto fue así, que los jóvenes se quedaron con la mirada fija en la pantalla hasta vislumbrar el inicio de los créditos. Laxus se giró hacia su madre con entusiasmo.

—Pues no está tan mal para ser romántica.

La mujer no le contestó, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y Laxus intuyó que estaba dormida. La llamó acariciándole con cautela; su expresión al rozar su piel mutó e insistió en llamarla una y otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Mira. Se puso de pie y frenó a Laxus, quien no dejaba de sacudirla desesperado mientras gritaba.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Reacciona!

Mira se cubrió la boca, acongojada. Se acercó hasta la mujer y palpó en la parte del cuello donde debía de latir su pulso.

Su pecho se comprimió en un fuerte apretón al no escuchar sonido alguno.

Laxus estaba muy alterado y, como pudo, llamó a una ambulancia reclamando celeridad. Mirajane sabía que la prisa no cambiaría los hechos. Anya había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios que le otorgaban una expresión de dicha y sosiego.

Dió unos pasos atrás, atemorizada. ¿Habría ocurrido lo mismo de impedirle su paseo bajo la nieve?

Afuera la blancura se había disipado dando lugar a charcos de agua helada. Tan fríos como las lágrimas que afloraban descontroladas por su rostro.

El invierno había llegado, sepultando en su traicionero frío a un hada bondadosa.

La navidad nunca llegaría a casa de los Dreyar.

* * *

 **Contestando review de usuaria sin cuenta:** Videl Uchiha216 gracias por tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo ^^

 **N/A:** siento el retraso, he tenido problemas. Sólo queda un capítulo más y daré por finalizado este fic. Intentaré publicarlo antes de que acabe el verano. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que os guste.

Pd: Si observáis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo, os estaría muy agradecida ^^

 **Aclaraciones:** La situación que se menciona de Juvia/Gajeel Erza/Jellal y demás es algo que se explica o explicará en mi otro fic El interior de las hadas. Si no lo leéis no importa, simplemente ignorad esa parte y ya o imaginaros lo que queráis xD El rap de Mirajane lo creé para el fic, es malo, lo sé. Pero se supone que Mirajane tampoco sabe rapear, así que va acorde (?) xD

Señorita Rottenmeier: personaje de Heidi de personalidad muy estricta.

Dyst: personaje de la película de Fairy Tail.

Doctor Zhivago es una película basada en un libro, es un clásico tanto de la literatura como del cine.

Creo que ya XD

En un momento se nombra que la madre de Lax tiene dentadura artificial, eso es así porque en el capítulo anterior se explicó que Iván Dreyar le rompió los dientes en el pasado, ahora tiene dentadura postiza gracias a los ingresos de su hijo.


	4. Spring

***Nota previa: la cursiva la he usado para remarcar conversaciones del pasado.**

 **4\. Spring**

— Laxus —

Apartó los apuntes de física y química entre un mar de papeles desordenados. Tenía un puñado de bolígrafos desperdigados por la mesa, algunos de los cuales habían dejado de funcionar hace un tiempo. En algunas hojas arrancadas de viejas libretas se apreciaban los tachones, borrones a lápiz e indicios de fórmulas erróneas cubiertas con corrector. Frotó molesto su sien, dejando en su piel un rastro azulado de rotulador permanente. Tras pasarse desde la madrugada trabajando en la obra lo que menos le apetecía era invertir su escaso tiempo en un examen que probablemente suspendería. Aunque estudiar era una mejor vía que seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Ya habían transcurrido diez días; pronto, su mente lo olvidaría. Con los años, no sería más que un vago recuerdo. Un vestigio de una felicidad pasada. Notó las manos sudorosas y, aunque el clima era estable, se decidió a abrir la ventana para airear la habitación.

Entonces, sus ojos contemplaron a su abuelo charlando con la joven de cabellos albinos. Antes de que se percatase de su presencia, bajó de golpe la persiana y le dio la espalda a ésta. Tragó saliva, con el pulso acelerado. «No tuve alternativa». Laxus creía que repitiéndose la misma cancioncilla su mente aceptaría los hechos, aunque por el momento no surtía efecto.

El último fin de semana que los progenitores de la albina trabajaban de noche, la casa de la familia estaba vacía. La pequeña de los hermanos hacía quedada de pijamas en casa de los Dragneel, con todo el grupito adolescente; mientras que el mediano invertía su tiempo en una especie de extraña cita. Aunque los planes de los adolescentes no afectaban al rubio, terminaron por inmiscuirle cuando Mirajane llamó a su puerta. Resulta que, tanto Cana como su recién amiga Erza, tenían una cita. Con guitarra en mano, la joven le propuso componer juntos. Un pasatiempo que, aunque siempre acababa en disputa, repetían. Aceptó, corroborándole que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como su abuelo se había llevado trabajo acumulado a casa, les salpicó alguna que otra regañina, así que decidieron marchar hacia la desocupada vivienda de Mirajane.

Porque una cosa era segura: ya fuera por la música o por las riñas constantes, eran escasos los instantes de silencio absoluto. Y aquél preciso momento era la excepción.

Llevaban un rato divagando sobre la posibilidad de montar un canal musical en _Youtube_. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo sobre un par de cojines, con los refrescos sobre la mesa rodeados de montón de hojas empapadas en diversas ideas, letras, notas y puestas en escena. Mirajane se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y la guitarra entre ellas, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada hacia un bloc de notas sobre el cual escribía en silencio. «Estaba preciosa» recordó. Con la imagen de su cabello deshecho, recogido en un moño mal hecho, donde las hebras albinas caían desiguales por su frente y nuca, rozando levemente el contorno de su rostro, allí donde reposaba su ojerosa mirada concentrada. Sus ojos se mostraban cansados desde hacía semanas, pues el último trimestre se centraba en la preparatoria de los exámenes finales, aquéllos que le construirían su puente hacia la universidad.

Tras varios años pegando cabezazos en el instituto, Mirajane había decidido qué hacer con su futuro: se graduaría en estudios musicales y se especializaría en la docencia para personas con capacidades disfuncionales con la finalidad de ayudar con la música a niños y niñas que estuviesen en situación de riesgo de exclusión social. De esa manera, juntaría dos de sus pasiones en una. No se le había ocurrido dicha opción hasta que Laxus se la había planteado y desde entonces, la chica que sólo sacaba notazas en las asignaturas que le gustaban, se había vuelto una estudiante implacable.

Mirajane levantó sus ojos de los folios y le dedicó una sonrisa. Laxus disimuló su fijación en ella, apartando la mirada mientras bebía un sorbo del refresco. Esos labios evocando un ápice de felicidad representaban para él la expresión de la belleza materializada, pues manifestaban un bienestar que había permanecido congelado durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora vibraba de nuevo.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Laxus se hundió en un abismo de desesperación. Los colores que comenzaban a cobrar vida desaparecieron y el mundo se volvió un agujero lúgubre y carente de vida. Estuvo en el entierro como un maniquí. La gente le hablaba, le abrazaba, le lloraba. Y suponía que de algún modo su cuerpo lo notaba, pero él no. Su verdadero ser no estaba ahí; se encontraba arropado entre los fríos brazos de una madre difunta.

Los días transcurrieron y la sensación de lejanía no se deshizo. Se mantuvo intacta, e incluso, se fortaleció. Observaba el mundo que lo rodeaba con distancia, como si sus ojos no le pertenecieran a él. Puede que su madre también se los hubiera llevado, quizá los necesitase en el otro lado. Poco a poco, experimentó cómo sus miembros se desprendían de su piel como un iceberg haciéndose pedazos. Estaba desapareciendo; hasta que alguien frenó el proceso.

Mirajane, en su incansable tozudez, acudió día tras día hasta su casa para sacarlo de la cama, relatarle historias mientras se refugiaba en ésta o simplemente permanecer a su lado. Durante meses, recibió silencio, desprecio, indiferencia, ira o desdén. El humor de Laxus era un tornado emocional que arrastraba a quien se atrevía a entrar. Fueron meses duros, pues el rubio se negaba a abrirse con la misma intensidad con la que Mirajane se empecinaba en quedarse. Si Laxus no hubiera «perdido» sus ojos en aquel tiempo, habría percibido la expresión dolorosa en la muchacha, pero en ese momento no estaba capacitado para vislumbrar más allá de su propio dolor.

Hasta que un día sucedió sin más. Sin saber cómo, recuperó sus sentidos. Mirajane estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama de donde Laxus se negaba a salir. Tocaba una melodía que lo sonaba, pero no sabía decir de qué. De pronto, la música fue sustituida por un llanto desgarrador. Laxus se levantó sin ser consciente de ello y por primera vez en meses la miró.

— _Lo siento… —_ sollozó ahogada _— le encant… encantaba esta canción. Fue mi culpa… —_ se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Entonces Laxus lo comprendió. Mirajane también había perdido a una amiga.

— _No —_ pronunció quebrado—. _No lo fue. Lo siento, lo siento…_ —y lloró también.

Sus pies le arrastraron hasta ella, la guitarra cayó al suelo y se fundieron en un abrazo lacrimógeno, lleno de mucosidades y respiraciones quebradas. Tal era el bramido de sus almas, que Makarov irrumpió en la habitación alarmado, creyendo que algo malo ocurría en ella. Sin embargo, lo que halló fue a un par de jóvenes que daban el primer paso para sanarse.

Desde ese momento, dieron progresos paulatinos. Laxus acudió a terapia aconsejado por su abuelo y Mirajane se fue librando de la culpa conforme el chico mejoraba. Un tiempo después, Anya le devolvió a su hijo cada una de las extremidades que le había robado. Su fantasma se esfumó; metamorfoseándose en recuerdo.

Un sábado, emprendieron una excursión hacia las montañas nevadas, aprovechando que el invierno estaba a punto de cesar y transportaron sus restos con ellos, con la intención de dejarlos volar. Una vez rodeados por el vaho del frío y los montes recubiertos de blancura, esparció las cenizas con el pulso acelerado. Por un instante, creyó divisar la figura de su madre transformándose en un espíritu invernal, agradecida y orgullosa de su hazaña. Cerró los ojos y con el corazón lleno, la dejó marchar. Supo que su alucinación fue compartida cuando Mirajane le cogió de la mano y respiró el aire helado con el pecho hinchado de felicidad.

Tras aquella trágica experiencia su relación se tornó más íntima, y si bien es cierto que no pasaba día en el que no discutieran, también lo era que la quería. Mirajane era su amiga y hasta el fin de sus días se sentiría en deuda con ella. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad. Pese a negárselo a sí mismo, lo supo esa misma noche, mientras contemplaba su serenidad y la sonrisa resplandeciente que tanta calma trasmitía.

Quizá la había besado por eso; quizá fuera ella quien lo hizo.

Desconocía quién de los dos había olvidado su eterno pique adolescente para ceder a sus impulsos más primarios. Sólo sabía que, de un momento a otro, uno de los refrescos se había derramado sobre los apuntes de la mesa, mientras la guitarra reposaba a un lado y Mirajane se volvía grandiosa sentada sobre él. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con sutileza; había mordido su cuello, justo donde lucía el lunar que tantas veces había divisado. Sentía hundir sus suaves dedos femeninos entre sus mechones dorados, cada vez que sus pelvis se frotaban desenfrenadas, con su dureza preparada. En algún momento, la lujuria les llevó a deshacerse de las prendas y quedarse en ropa interior. Con los muslos de la joven rodeándole, percibía la fricción de sus sexos e incluso con la fina tela podía sentir en su erección la humedad de ella invitándole a entrar. Entre jadeos y sofocos, las dilatadas pupilas de Mirajane se centraron en Laxus para sincerarse:

— _Es mi primera vez._

— _¿Qué? —_ preguntó desorientado, como si la sangre no le llegara bien al cerebro.

— _Te estoy diciendo que es mi primera vez_ —insistió.

— _¿Qué? —_ repitió _— No. ¿En serio?_

Ella se separó, cuestionándole con acritud.

— _¿Tanto cuesta creer que la «guarrilla» del instituto no haya follado en su vida?_ —hizo alusión a la fama que se había ganado debido a los falsos rumores.

— _No, no es eso. Es algo que ni me había planteado…_

— _¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ —Laxus suspiró y se levantó.

— _Mirajane es mejor que me vaya…_ —frotó sus ojos; de pronto parecía cansado.

La albina también se levantó y a Laxus le costó horrores mantener su decisión con la preciosa anatomía de la joven ante él.

— _¿Acaso te molesta que no sea la chica experimentada qué buscabas?_ —su voz sonaba alterada, se notaba que estaba molesta. Laxus la esquivaba mientras buscaba su ropa— _¡Eh!_ —le agarró del mentón— _Si vas a despreciarme, al menos mírame cuando te hable._

— _Mira, para ya._

— _¿Qué pare? —_ se colocó en su camino y le señaló con el dedo _— ¡Eres tú quién ha cambiado su actitud de pronto! Te vas y ni siquiera me explicas el por qué, después de todo este tiempo… ¿tan poco te importo qué no puedes darme ni una mísera explicación? —_ Laxus intentaba vestirse lo más aprisa posible con tal de acabar con aquella tensa situación, pero Mira no parecía estar por la labor _— Vamos, dime la verdad. Di que no te apetece follar con una virgen y que esperabas más de mí. ¡Venga —_ gritó dolida _—, ten decencia y sé sincero!_

— _¡Vale! —_ bramó alterado _— ¡Ese es el motivo! —_ mintió.

Mirajane cogió las zapatillas que le quedaban por poner y se las colocó de malas maneras sobre las manos del joven y arrastrándolo le llevó hasta la puerta.

— _Pues no serás tú quien te vayas, sino yo quien te eche. ¡Eres un cerdo Laxus Dreyar, no te quiero en mi vida!_ —sin más miramientos le cerró la puerta en la cara y el joven se quedó mirando la madera con expresión quebrada, descalzo y sin camiseta con la que regresar.

Inmóvil, le pareció escuchar el sollozo al otro lado, pero ya era tarde. La había cagado.

Laxus decía la verdad cuando afirmaba que no se había planteado si Mirajane era virgen o no. Claro que había escuchado los rumores, pero también decían de él barbaridades. Los chismes ajenos le importaban una mierda. Por otro lado, consideraba que la virginidad de Mirajane era asunto suyo y sólo suyo. Ella era la única persona que tenía potestad para escoger con quién iniciarse en el sexo y estaba claro que lo había elegido a él. Lejos de las apariencias, eso le cubría de dicha. Pero, una cosa era lo deseado y otra lo correcto y él no merecía formar parte de un recuerdo tan importante para la memoria de la chica. Se convenció que lo había hecho por ella, por su bien. Mas, el agujero que se formó en su pecho le delató.

La había rechazado por su propio bienestar emocional.

Estaba enamorado y saber que iban a compartir un momento tan especial para que después ella desapareciese de su vida le destrozaba. Prefería ser un capullo a sus ojos antes que sufrir su partida. Ya le dolía bastante saber que la relación se enfriaría.

Mirajane lograría sus sueños, se marcharía a otra ciudad y formaría un futuro académico. Por su lado, Laxus sólo podía aspirar a aprobar un examen genérico que le permitiese acceder a un curso de electricista que lo preparase para el oficio. Su máxima aspiración era abandonar la obra para dedicarse a algo que le aportaría ingresos decentes. Mirajane merecía algo mucho mejor que lo que él podía ofrecerle y pronto descubriría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades en la universidad. Se enamoraría, viajaría, cumpliría sueños y cambiaría las vidas de muchas personas. Laxus sólo solucionaría problemas técnicos. Y estaba bien, ese era el lugar de cada uno en el mundo. No deseaba ser quien cortara las alas a un ángel. Se lo debía.

No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Se despreciaba por tomar decisiones por ella, marcando ese paternalismo que Mira siempre recriminaba de la sociedad. Lo sabía, estaba mal. Pero es que sus acciones eran un recurso para protegerse también a él y sus sentimientos. Para Laxus el amor le venía grande, pues era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo ante los demás. Él siempre había sido el chico solitario que no necesitaba de nadie para subsistir y, sin embargo, en los últimos años la presencia de Mira le ayudaba a progresar. A su lado, era mejor persona. No obstante, había llegado el momento de avanzar por cuenta propia y que cada cual siguiera sus pasos. Aunque significase dejar de lado el gran amor que sentía.

Sí, por descontado que no tenía alternativa.

Pese a las reflexiones, no pudo evitar alzar un poco la persiana para echar un último vistazo a su rostro angelical. Puede que con el tiempo ella le olvidara, mas Laxus jamás borraría de su memoria su dulce sonrisa.

Afuera, la joven hablaba jovial con el anciano. Seguramente, sobre los buenos resultados de sus exámenes. En una semana, finalizaría la primavera dando paso al verano y los anunciarían. Laxus dibujó una sonrisa complaciente, estaba orgulloso de ella.

De pronto, Mirajane cogió el teléfono mientras le hacía una seña a Makarov para que esperase un momento. El pecho del rubio se comprimió al observar la expresión compungida de la joven. Acto seguido, cayó al suelo abatida.

Laxus apartó su orgullo y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la calle.

•••

Los padres de Mira habían muerto en un atentado. Después de años sin deleitarse con un viaje de pareja, decidieron tomarse unos días de descanso en la capital del país, sin saber que se trataba de un trayecto sin retorno. En unas horas, los terroristas poblarían todas las portadas de los periódicos, pero las víctimas, como el matrimonio Strauss, no serían más que espectros. Sus nombres, experiencias y recuerdos pasarían desapercibidos; del mismo modo que lo harían el resto de muertos. Pero, el vacío que dejarían en sus seres queridos se convertiría en una mancha imposible de borrar. El atentado había dejado un escenario devastador, imposibilitando la recuperación de muchos cuerpos e impidiendo la identificación de otros. El matrimonio Strauss no constaba como supervivientes en los registros de los hospitales, declarándolos ante tal ausencia como difuntos. En apenas unas horas, habían pasado de ser unos honrados padres a transformarse en datos de una especie de macabro inventario. Su existencia se reducía a simples «objetos» que catalogar en un manual que separaba la vida y la muerte.

Simples números.

Esa misma tarde, los políticos danzarían como marionetas hambrientas de la codicia del poder ante los actos en honor a las víctimas. Hablarían de la infamia del terrorismo, del duro pesar de arrastrar en su mandato un acontecimiento tan traumático, de sus propósitos de persecución de todo grupo terrorista… Lo harían, sacudiendo una mano con efusividad, buscando convencer a un público entusiasta. Mientras, con la otra estrecharían lazos para comercializar con las mismas armas que horas antes habían derramado la sangre congelada bajo sus pies. Su doble moral apestaba a cinismo, no hacía falta ser un entendido para comprenderlo.

Seguro que Mirajane opinaría lo mismo. Puede que incluso hallara la fuerza y la rabia suficiente como para cagarse en su hipocresía.

Por desgracia, no eran más que suposiciones, puesto que nadie conocía la ubicación de la joven. Tampoco los protagonistas de la ceremonia estaban presentes, ya que no habían localizado sus cuerpos.

El velatorio lo habían organizado las cabezas de familia del barrio, en especial, aquellos más próximos a la pareja. En los ataúdes colocaron los objetos de valor que los representaban y una foto mostrando sus sonrisas relucientes. La sala olía a incienso, se cubría de flores coloridas y se escuchaba de fondo los clásicos renacentistas que formaban parte de la colección del fallecido. Cada detalle cuidado con esmero dotaba a la atmósfera de una extraña familiaridad que no terminaba de encajar. No obstante, las familias Dreyar, Alberona, Redfox y Dragneel se habían volcado por completo para ofrecer un ceremonial digno. Pese a estar poco acostumbrados a labores de tan rigurosa elaboración, tareas mayormente inculcadas por la sociedad a las mujeres, lo cierto es que lograron un resultado hermoso. El tanatorio de las afueras de la ciudad pocas veces presentaba tal magnificencia.

Aunque Laxus dudaba de la efectividad de sus intenciones. Él sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y a los hermanos Strauss les tocaba sufrir por partida doble.

Rodó los ojos, quieto y plantado como estaba en un borde de la sala. Cerca de los ataúdes y rodeada de adultos se encontraba Lisanna. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco al cual su madre había bordado los rostros y los nombres de diferentes artistas negras; reconoció algunas de ellas porqué Mirajane solía nombrarlas. A sus doce años recién cumplidos, era la benjamina de la casa y la alegría del hogar. Sus ojos, siempre joviales, se mostraban abatidos. Y aunque Natsu intentaba animarle e, incluso, portaba entre sus manos a la bolita de pelo que ambos cuidaban, ella sólo esbozó una triste sonrisa, caminó hasta su hermano y lo cogió de la mano. El taciturno Elfman apenas se percató del contacto, tampoco reaccionó cuando una chica de cabello castaño con la que solía quedar apareció, junto a sus dos acompañantes adolescentes.

Laxus frotó sus cansados ojos y suspiró desesperado.

—¿Dónde estás Mira? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Tampoco coge tus llamadas?

Cana se colocó a su lado, con la vista perdida, irritada y enrojecida. Laxus se percató de que evitaba cruzar miradas. A poca distancia, su padre bromeaba y sacudía el pelo de Lisanna mucho más sobrio de lo que jamás lo recordaba.

—Le encanta ser el payaso de toda reunión —rio con amargura—. La he buscado por todas partes, pero no la localizo —como Laxus le contestaba con pequeños rugidos cambió de tema—. Fuiste un capullo con ella, está cabreadísima. Pero —le cogió del brazo amistosamente—, sé por qué lo hiciste. No es fácil amar y creer no merecerlo —le contempló por primera vez con unos ojos llorosos que se alejaban de la imagen que Cana había construido sobre sí misma—. Eminem, confío en ti para que la encuentres y la traigas de vuelta. Te ha salvado el culo infinidad de veces, ahora te toca a ti ser el héroe. Vamos Orfeo —le golpeó con colegueo en el hombro—, ve en busca de tu Eurídice.

Laxus asintió con el pecho henchido y la castaña le sonrió señalando con la cabeza la entrada, donde una pareja adolescente entraba cargada con cestas de mimbre.

—Voy a echarles una mano —afirmó refiriéndose a Erza y Jellal—. Esa loca se ha pasado la noche horneando dulces para un regimiento.

Cana se marchó; una vez solo, Laxus emprendió su misión.

•••

Había recorrido las calles arriba y abajo. De una punta a otra del barrio, ahondando en los rincones que solía frecuentar Mirajane. Finalmente, asumió que no se encontraba por la zona, por lo que se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. En algún rincón debía esconderse. Intentó ponerse en su pellejo, pensar como ella. ¿Dónde se resguardaría Mirajane tras la pérdida? Entonces algo se iluminó en su cerebro. No era tanto el lugar como qué. «Bueno, no del todo» meditó.

Giró sobre sus pasos en el sentido opuesto y agilizó sus pisadas.

La pintura de la fachada se caía a cachos, ante la puerta habían colocado varias tablas de madera para impedir el paso, el cristal estaba empapelado desde dentro y el cartel se descolgaba de un lado. A un costado se vislumbraba un letrero reflectante con el anuncio de «Se Alquila». Seguramente, se había convertido en el refugio de muchos drogadictos durante el año que la tienda llevaba cerrada. La idea le estremeció; miró hacia los lados procurando no hallar testigos interesados en su infracción y de un par de patadas consiguió abrirse paso hacia el interior. Antes, tragó saliva y usó su teléfono para iluminarse.

Dentro todavía quedaban restos de lo que algún día fue. Bajo el polvo mugriento se ocultaban una pila de discos antiguos, la mayoría sin importancia alguna para los ladrones. Sobre las paredes, algunos posters permanecían intactos, junto a las pintadas y garabatos de gamberros. Las huellas de los instrumentos colgados indicaban que los habían hurtado. A sus pies los escombros se mezclaban con basura como cervezas, bolsas de picoteo, condones o jeringuillas usadas. El escenario parecía el cadáver de la antigua tienda de música. Se le heló la sangre temiéndose lo peor. Se adentró a la parte interna, reservada para el almacén donde divisó la luz anaranjada y el aroma a calidez. Entre estanterías polvorientas se encontraba Mirajane, sentada con las piernas cruzadas ante un papel que se deshacía en llamas. El fuego destacó su mirada quebrada, su pelo deshecho y su aspecto catatónico. Bajo los ojos llorosos se difuminaban largas manchas provocadas por el rímel corrido, tenía la capucha de la sudadera puesta y las hebras blancas le caían alborotadas sobre los senos. Iba descalza; con un calcetín de cada color. Posiblemente, se había marchado de casa tal como se había acostado sin conciliar el sueño.

Sostenía una caja de cerillas que iba prendiendo individualmente para eliminar una hoja tras otra del montón que reposaba a su derecha. Repetía el mismo procedimiento como un autómata: rasgaba los folios para después incendiarlos; observaba atenta hasta que el fuego se sofocaba.

—Mira… —se acercó a ella con sigilo— ¿Qué estás…?

—Márchate.

—¿Son tus notas? —cuestionó al percatarse del contenido de los folios.

—No las voy a necesitar.

—Mira dámelas, te arrepentirás —trató de quitárselas de la mano, pero la chica se sacudió colérica.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

La albina se alejó y acurrucó contra una de las estanterías, desde donde se desprendieron motas de polvo que cayeron sobre ella. Laxus miró la rendija de ventilación; era una salida muy pequeña. Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí dentro y si había inhalado mucho humo —por pequeña y efímera que fuera la fogata—, pero tenía que sacarla cuanto antes. La vio sollozar en toda su pequeñez. Pese a tener una altura considerable para su género, Mirajane parecía una niña con un chándal que le venía de saco. De pronto comprendió que las prendas viejas que portaba pertenecían al padre de los Strauss. Laxus hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero ella le rechazó.

—Vete —dijo entre sollozos.

—Tu familia, tus amigos… todos te están esperando, Mirajane.

—¡He dicho que me dejes!

—¡No!

Se acercó hasta ella y la levantó. Pese a su negativa la sacó de allí entre gritos y sacudidas. Tuvo que llevarla a rastras para lograrlo.

—Mirajane nos van a escuchar y nos meteremos en problemas. Salgamos de aquí —pisoteó enérgico los pequeños esbozos llameantes hasta fulminarlos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —vociferaba haciendo fuerza para retroceder en su marcha y resistiéndose. Ya casi habían salido de la vieja tienda abandonada.

—¡Mirajane, por favor! —gritó desesperado una vez afuera.

Entonces Mira se derrumbó, cayendo al suelo de la misma manera que cuando recibió la funesta noticia: hecha un ovillo mientras se cubría la cara y sollozaba fuerte. Varios viandantes de la zona se les quedaron mirando, pero Laxus intentó mantener la compostura. Al cabo del rato, la cosa se calmó un poco y la albina se sentó en el suelo. Laxus la invitó a coger el autobús. Éste no les dejaba en el propio barrio, pero si acortaba un poco la distancia. Aletargada, accedió como un _zombie_ arrastrando sus pasos por inercia. En el autobús la gente les observaba con recelo. No era para menos, ambos se habían ensuciado en su estancia en el local, además, Mirajane llevaba el maquillaje corrido, la ropa vieja de su padre y se le había agujereado un calcetín, dejando su dedo gordo a la vista. Una señora arrugó la nariz con desprecio y Laxus le dedicó una mueca de desagrado para espantarla.

Hicieron el viaje en silencio y tuvo que advertirla cuando llegaron a su parada. Mira le siguió como su sombra y Laxus se sintió tan perdido como Peter Pan. El cielo que les cubría se había nublado parcialmente, algo que tranquilizó al rubio. Al menos, Mira no se asaría con su indumentaria invernal. Notó que las ociosas miradas se fueron esfumando conforme se aproximaban al barrio. Allí, cualquiera podía lucir con orgullo sus pintas extravagantes. Laxus dirigía el paso hacia la casa de la albina.

—Será mejor que comas algo —comentó, intuyendo que la chica todavía no había ingerido alimento alguno—. Luego si quieres puedes ducharte y quitarte toda esa suciedad. Yo te esperaré. Después te acompañaré hasta…

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Laxus la observó. Parecía más concentrada en descifrar el enigma, puede que de esa manera obtuviera otra vía para escabullirse. El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Esa tienda siempre te ha fascinado, solías ir cuando estabas saturada. Y la música siempre te ha recordado a… —calló, recordando de quién heredaba la pasión por dicho arte— En fin, sólo he apostado y he ganado —«afortunadamente» reflexionó.

—Debo representar un premio muy suculento —murmuró más para sí. Laxus la ojeó ligeramente molesto—. ¡Bravo! Has realizado un gran trabajo. Ahora vete, no deseo tu misericordia.

—Mira, escucha. Sé que todavía estás molesta por lo que pasó y que estás sensible, es comprensible. Sin embargo…

—¡Déjalo ya Laxus! —la albina ni se dignaba a mirarle, con los brazos cruzados y el paso acelerado— Ya me demostraste que te importo una mierda. Nada de lo que hemos vivido es real, me ves igual que el resto de tíos. Pensé que éramos amigos, que podía confiar en ti que tú… —suspiró, afligida— Da igual.

—¿Crees qué me he recorrido media ciudad porqué me das pena?

—¡O por remordimientos! ¡¿Qué sé yo?! Ya no me importa. No me importa nada. Sólo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista y me dejes en paz.

—No puedo concederte ese deseo —murmuró apenado.

—Luego dices que no lo haces por piedad.

—No siento lástima por ti —sentenció el rubio.

—Entonces qué. ¿Es una recompensa por apoyarte cuando tu madre murió? ¿Una redención por creerte las blasfemias que soltaban contra mí? —él negó abrumado— Dime ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! —gritó exasperada.

—¡Porqué te amo!

Mirajane frenó en seco. Se había adelantado a Laxus, gesticulando y caminando más aprisa conforme se obcecaba. El pecho del rubio latía veloz. La chica se giró lentamente; al fin, le miró a la cara. Sus ojos hinchados escondían su expresión estupefacta. Se arrimó lentamente, intentando balbucear una palabra que respondiera a sus dudas. Viendo que no le salía ninguna, Laxus le auxilió. Suspiró y se pronunció con voz trémula. No estaba preparado para lo que iba a expresar, mas era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Se lo debía. Sacar el valor de dentro; ser capaz de manifestar sus sentimientos.

—Te mentí —confesó—. No me importa tu virginidad. No exactamente —corrigió—. Pensé que no merecía —hizo comillas con los dedos— «arrebatártela».

—Esa decisión no te pertenece a ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé —alzó las manos en son de paz—. Tu cuerpo, tus reglas, tus decisiones —rio. El recuerdo de las enseñanzas feministas le relajó un poco y fue soltando la voz—. He aprendido mucho contigo. Puede que para ti tu primera vez no sea importante, pero para mí sí lo es. En cierta manera, también sería mi primera vez. A nivel emocional, me refiero. Y unir ambas… lo convertiría en un recuerdo inolvidable. Me fue difícil imaginar algo así a sabiendas de que pronto desaparecerías de mi vida. Por eso te engañé. Preferí que me odiaras, porque así la despedida sería más sencilla. Si he ido a buscarte es porque no soportaba la idea de imaginarte sufriendo, sola, alejada de las personas que tanto te quieren. Ellas también te necesitan, Mira, os necesitáis mutuamente —cruzó su mirada grisácea con ella—. Y yo también.

Mirajane lo oteaba conmocionada. Las lágrimas le fluían por la cara, negras como el carbón. Se sorbió los mocos y deseó tener un pañuelo cerca. Laxus recordó que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo extendió. Sollozando se arrimó hasta el joven. Completamente quebrada alzó sus talones para plantarle un suave y salado beso en los labios. Laxus también lloraba, aunque no había sido consciente de ello. Notó los dedos temblorosos de la muchacha acariciando sus mejillas. Se separó de él para susurrarle con los labios rozando los suyos.

—Estás de suerte, Lax. Ya no me marcho a ningún lado —su voz sonaba destrozada.

Oírlo de su boca le rompió todavía más. La vida de una chica soñadora se torcía ante la adversidad. El rubio sollozó con más fuerza, en sintonía con su amada.

—Lo sé. Daría lo que fuera porque pudieras irte, incluso si no te vuelvo a ver.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él le abrazó.

—Te creo. Gracias por todo —se apretó contra él.

—Gracias a ti por irrumpir en mi vida —besó su frente.

Permanecieron en la misma postura durante un tiempo que les perteneció por completo. La brisa de los últimos resquicios de primavera sacudía los árboles. Un perro ladró en la lejanía. Alguien silbaba una cancioncilla. Un grupo de adolescentes pasó de largo. Pero, para los jóvenes no había más escenario que su íntimo abrazo. Precisaban de su reconfortante unión para aguardar fuerzas; el futuro se presentaba como un camino estrepitoso. Nadie podía soportar los infortunios en soledad, los vínculos entre seres humanos se convertían en elementos primordiales para superar las penurias. Al igual que Laxus, Mirajane no estaba sola. Tenía a muchas personas en su entorno que le ayudarían a sobrellevar su nuevo rol. Y fueran pareja o no, Laxus se juró permanecer siempre a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había convertido en una amiga insustituible. La amaba, la amaba tanto que de verdad deseaba su felicidad.

Al cabo de un rato, Mirajane se secó las lágrimas, mostrándose algo más reconfortada. Ascendió su mirada hasta la suya y delineó un intento de sonrisa.

—Laxus —él le contestó con movimiento de cabeza—, yo también te amo.

•••

La cálida mano de Laxus se había convertido en su sustento mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Las personas aglomeradas en ésta se giraron a su paso. Siguiendo sus consejos, se había aseado, vistiendo unos sencillos tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta. Sobre su pecho, reposaba un colgante de origen africano portado por diversas generaciones de su familia materna. Simbolizaba la fortaleza y el vínculo femenino con la madre tierra, un simbolismo reclamado en las mujeres de las tribus. También, cubría sus pálidos brazos con una chaqueta deportiva de entretiempo, perteneciente a su padre. Su rostro, limpio e inmaculado, aun manifestaba pesadumbre, aunque lo enmascaraba con una entereza admirable. Era la mayor de sus hermanos, como tal, su nuevo rol entrañaba una responsabilidad mayor. Apretó con más fuerza las ya callosas manos del joven y sujetó con decisión la guitarra que sostenía.

Cuando entró, buscó al resto de los Strauss; éstos le sorprendieron por la espalda y se aferraron a ella como embadurnados por la cola más potente del mercado. El trío de hermanos lloró acongojado, mientras Laxus los observaba en silencio, notablemente afectado. Mas, se mantuvo sereno. Ahora, él también era un pilar para ellos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en casa de los albinos, la pareja había compartido una extensa charla donde Mirajane manifestó sus temores. Laxus los apaciguó confirmando que, en ausencia de la joven, Makarov había asegurado encargarse de los trámites necesarios, puesto que no alcanzaría la mayoría de edad hasta pasado un par de meses.

 _—Es un proceso lento, las administraciones funcionan con letargo_ —repitió las mismas palabras que el anciano—. _Pero, no te preocupes que si dan problemas mi abuelo se hará cargo. Si es necesario, será su tutor hasta que tengas la custodia._ _Sabes que jamás os dejaría desamparados_ —añadió en un tono humorístico—. _Se cree el padre de medio barrio._

Mira pareció calmarse un poco, tras observar la situación desde una perspectiva más optimista. Al no tener familiares, más que aquellos lejanos ubicados en distintos continentes, pocas eran las manos que pudieran ofrecerse en este ámbito. Por fortuna, los lazos de su atípico barrio formaban una estimada familia sustituta. Una vez preparada para marchar se lo indicó a Laxus y ambos abandonaron el seno del hogar.

El trayecto hacia el tanatorio era un camino de rosas comparado con el tormento que estaba a punto de experimentar. Quizá se había precipitado. Aunque tal sensación se disipó cuando Laxus agarró su mano con determinación. Tras diez minutos observando la fachada, cruzó la puerta.

Contemplando el abrazo fraternal Laxus supo que Mirajane tardaría en recuperarse. Puede que nunca volviese a ser la misma. Sin embargo, saldría adelante. Y el sería testimonio de su evolución porqué permanecería a su lado. Todos acompañarían a la familia durante el largo duelo.

Después de los llantos vinieron los ánimos, las dulces palabras de amistades y las miradas cómplices entre iguales. Más tarde, Mira se le acercó y rozó con ternura sus dedos.

—Estoy lista —le susurró.

Y sus audaces ojos no mentían. Su brillo azulado se enfrentaba a la adversidad con la bravura del mar. Con guitarra en mano, se sentó en los asientos cercanos al par de ataúdes, con la finalidad de rendir homenaje a sus progenitores. De sus dedos nacieron acordes con la capacidad de espantar los temores. Su voz sonó limpia, cantando con la entonación de la esperanza. De pequeña ellos siempre se lo decían «la música disipa los males, amansa a las fieras y relata verdades». Los versos de Mirajane susurraban entre sus silencios miles de «sobreviviré». Lo hacía cuando entonaba, cuando rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y cuando regalaba un pedazo de su alma. Sus pesares se marchitaban al compás de la melodía, resurgiendo en ella un torbellino arrollador de energía.

Laxus sonrió con un par de lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas. Incluso con los sueños rotos, era capaz de comerse el mundo. En ese pequeño instante de felicidad tuvo un fuerte presentimiento. Algún día, Mirajane demostraría al resto de la humanidad su grandeza, esa que él percibía en cada fibra de su ser. Todos la verían con sus mismos ojos.

Sí, definitivamente, Mirajane formaría parte de ese grupo de mujeres que hacen historia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cana menciona a Orfeo y Eurídice. Según el mito, éste baja hasta el inframundo para recuperar a su amada muerta.

La tienda de discos donde se encuentra Mirajane aparece en el primer capítulo de este fic, cuando Mira y Laxus se encuentran. Es de ahí de donde le regala la guitarra Laxus en ese mismo capítulo, como agradecimiento por cubrirle las espaldas.

 **N/A:**

Siento el retraso, espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena. Para quien no lo sepa, este fic es un spin-off situado cronológicamente en el pasado de mi fic _El interior de las hadas_ , el cual está cancelado. Por esa razón, había pensado hacer un epílogo de este fanfic con la finalidad de mostrar el final que Laxus y Mirajane tenían en el fic matriz, pero sólo es una idea y tampoco confirmo su publicación, ya que sería un capítulo demasiado largo como para generar un interés xD De todas maneras, _El interior de las hadas_ lo convertiré en original durante 2019 y quien tenga interés podrá leerlo en mi perfil de wattpad. Soy consciente de que, quien llega a esta historia, no lo hace porque le guste mi narrativa, sino por el Miraxus. Pero, por si acaso, yo os anuncio mis intenciones, nunca se sabe xD

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído este fic de principio a fin, vengan por mi fic principal o no. Espero que el final no os decepcione y lo hayáis disfrutado. Siempre es difícil poner punto final y en esta ocasión lo es más, ya que éste es el último fic que iniciaré del fandom y en cuanto acabe mi otro long fic, me retiraré como ficker. Así que gracias por todo 😊

He querido retratar el paso de la adolescencia en los personajes, así que —aunque breve— espero que se haya notado la evolución de los personajes. Sé que su entorno es duro y puede parecer insólito, pero yo crecí en uno similar con un barrio parecido. Y en éstos, las desgracias son más comunes de lo que la gente suele pensar. Así que, en cierta manera, es un homenaje a mis raíces. Espero que no os haya hecho sufrir mucho. Al final, el mensaje es esperanzador. Lo importante es salir adelante 😊

Con esto me despido, mil gracias 3

Pd: si veis algún error decírmelo, por favor :)


End file.
